Douche écossaise
by Grenouille Divine
Summary: Tu es un bon garçon... Mais ce n'est pas la fin. N'oublies pas ce que tu me dois. Lemon hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est à mettre en parallèle avec ma première fanfiction, La potion, mais je pense que l'on peut comprendre celle-ci sans avoir lu l'autre... Enfin j'espère XD

* * *

Le ciel obscur était clair, cette nuit-là. Les étoiles frigides et blanches, libérées de leur gangue de nuages, plongeaient Poudlard dans un sommeil paisible. Le château s'élevait, rassurant et noir, et les sommets de ses nombreuses tours semblaient tendre leurs mains innombrables et invisibles vers la lune obèse. Un remous agita la surface tranquille d'un immense lac, environnant le château. Les ronds sur l'eau grossirent, s'éparpillèrent et n'attendirent pas d'arriver jusqu'à la berge vaseuse pour disparaître. Leur course folle mourut à mi-chemin et le lac redevint ce miroir poli et brillant, si traîtrement magnifique.

Si la lune avait été vivante elle n'aurait pas manqué de frissonner, effrayée qu'elle aurait été par ces vaguelettes qui dissimulaient quelque chose d'autrement plus grand que la nageoire d'un poisson. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et son gros ventre jaune diffusait une lumière blafarde qui se répandait dans la nuit sans réussir à l'éclairer.

A l'intérieur de l'imposant château tout semblait endormi. Le silence était à peine troublé par les respirations des tableaux ronronnants. Ils étaient tous là, ces anciens érudits, immortalisés dans la peinture et dont la triste vie se résumait désormais à discourir stérilement ou passer de cadre en cadre. Leurs couleurs, assombries par l'absence de soleil, les faisaient ressembler à de vieux rêves, enfermés dans des journaux intimes défraîchis, perdus dans une vieille malle que l'on a prit soin de garder fermée pendant des années.

Finalement, ils n'étaient tous que des souvenirs.

Les nuages réapparurent lentement, cachèrent paresseusement le château aux astres voyeurs. Qui sait si, derrière cette grappe de dentelle, ils ne se bousculaient pas, se poussant du coude pour pouvoir encore une seule fois voler à Poudlard un instant de tranquillité de leurs grands yeux aveugles…

Les scènes des vitraux qui, quelques minutes auparavant se découpaient, si tranchantes, sur les pierres usées du sol, se firent plus floues à mesure que les nuages noirs progressaient, poussés qu'ils étaient par le vent imperturbable. Sorciers et mages factices semblaient désormais onduler, liquides, sur le théâtre glacial qui avait vu défiler tant de semelles. Ils avaient l'air d'hésiter entre la vie et la mort et ne faisaient plus que flotter en ce ridicule clair-obscur.

Les couloirs s'assombrirent. Dans la cour déserte, une goutte d'eau glacée vint s'écraser sur un brin d'herbe. Puis une autre, et encore une, et ce fut bientôt une armée aqueuse qui prit d'assaut arbres, pelouse, toitures et fenêtres. La pluie résonnait avec force dans les dortoirs, comme quelqu'un qui tambourine à une porte en exigeant d'entrer. Soudain, un éclair rageur creva le ciel, aveuglant un très court instant le monde ensommeillé. Dans la grande volière de Poudlard chouettes et hiboux s'agitèrent, affolés par l'orage naissant. Des plumes grises et brunes, des hululements frénétiques.

Agitation inutile.

Sur le lac, des volées de flèches aquatiques s'abattaient telles des myriades d'étoiles filantes et contribuaient au vacarme ambiant. Elles semblaient hurler en s'écrasant, s'éparpillant en giclées transparentes. La lune aurait été bien en peine de reconnaître un tentacule parmi toute cette pagaille. Pourtant quelque chose était là, sous cette carapace mouvante et noire. Tranquille et insaisissable, ses longs bras gluants se laissant bercer par la tempête qui faisait rage au-dessus, son œil proéminent scrutant les algues et les ténèbres.

Parmi toute cette pluie furieuse, ces arbres tourmentés, ces nuages menaçants et ce lac aux eaux troubles, il n'y avait bien que le château qui restait, fier et droit, un rempart contre ces ténèbres.

Et pourtant…

OoOoOoOoO

Par une nuit pareille, personne de sensé n'aurait prit le risque de quitter la tiédeur du lit pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs glacials. Cependant, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des sons qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Des sons humains. Tandis que tous dormaient, s'évanouissant dans les limbes du sommeil, ces bruits là claquaient dans la nuit comme un bruit sec et douloureux. Les murs complices les aspiraient, s'en gavaient et les étouffaient.

Gémissements, ahanements.

Une larme qui perle au coin d'un œil brun, un poing que l'on mord en jurant et un corps qui bouge, en rythme, contre un autre.

Des mains fines et pâles serraient ses hanches, le maintenant emprisonné et ce sexe, ce sexe qui n'en finissait plus d'aller et venir, en lui. Il sentait un souffle chaud chatouiller son épaule. Il était essoufflé. Derrière lui l'autre l'était aussi, et il jubilait. Lui maudissait son inconscience et sa faiblesse.

Il sentit confusément qu'on accélérait le rythme. Il gémit de douleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas hurler. Ça l'exciterait davantage. Des ongles vinrent labourer la chair de son bas-ventre. La souffrance fut tellement aigüe qu'il se débattit malgré lui. Mal lui en prit. La main gauche de son bourreau empoigna ses cheveux et serra, de plus en plus fort. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa grimace. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon le salopard derrière lui ferait durer le plaisir en guise de punition. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration, parut se détendre. On ricana méchamment dans son dos.

Seule la pluie dehors attestait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Il passait si lentement. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais il l'entendait quand même. Elle était là, partout.

La brûlure dans son bassin n'en finissait plus d'enfler, telle une grosse cloque purulente. Une cloque qu'il était impossible de percer. Elle vibrait en lui, vivante et vénéneuse, prenait ses aises. Elle se sentait chez elle, désormais.

Il sentit quelques soubresauts. Une intense crispation. Puis il l'entendit soupirer. Sa jouissance éclata en lui. Qu'il se retire, vite… Il n'en pouvait plus.

L'autre finit par se rhabiller. Enfin.

Sa victime se laissa choir sur le sol, sans prendre la peine de remonter son caleçon et son pantalon. Il s'accroupit près de lui, prit son menton entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Parfait. Il était terrifié. Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et dit :

- Tu es un bon garçon... Mais ce n'est pas la fin. N'oublies pas ce que tu me dois.

- Je sais.

Son bourreau se releva et gratifia son insolente réponse d'un violent coup de pied au ventre. L'autre éructa, se plia en deux.

- Silence !

Il attendit un peu. Comme le garçon restait prostré au sol, il eut un sourire satisfait.

Il minauda :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron. Dans deux jours tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Roulé en boule entre les casseroles et les assiettes sales, le dénommé Ron eut un frisson d'effroi. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il l'appelait par son prénom…

- Alors, à dans deux jours.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait peur de recevoir un nouveau coup dans l'abdomen, mais il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, disparaître. Il se sentait fiévreux, sa transpiration collait aux pierres et les rendaient poisseuses.

Toujours allongé, il remit ses vêtements, avec mille précautions. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait aussi mal. Comme si une lame émoussée, en commençant par son anus, avait voulu l'écarteler sans y parvenir, trop vieille qu'elle était, et les tâches de rouille sur ce vieillard métallique irritaient sa peau trop sensible. Il tenta de se mettre sur le dos et de s'asseoir sur son séant. L'affreuse douleur explosa entre ses fesses, reflua confusément en une marrée de larmes. Il cria. Heureusement qu'il était seul. Il revint en chien de fusil, tremblotant et pleurant. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit…

Soudain, il entendit du bruit. Une lumière éclaira les cuisines. Il paniqua, battit en retraite parmi la vaisselle sale qui s'amoncelait derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait. Qui ? Merlin, faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui. Pas encore. Il tenta de se relever, en douceur. Ses jambes, trop éprouvées, étaient faibles et le soutenaient à peine. Il prit appui d'une main sur une pile d'ustensiles qui dégringolèrent, se fracassant sur le sol en un tintamarre de coques de cuivre. La lumière se figea.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Question stupide. Il fut tenté de répondre « Non, il n'y a personne ! » mais le temps manquait. Il lui fallait déguerpir au plus vite. Ses premiers pas furent balbutiants, fragiles. L'espace d'un instant, une image s'imposa dans son esprit, celle de cette pauvre fille, dans un conte moldu pour enfants. Pour trouver l'amour et une âme humaine, elle avait échangé sa confortable existence sous-marine contre des jambes. Et lorsqu'elle marchait, c'était comme si des centaines de poignards effilés léchaient ses pieds graciles, remontant le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses. Comme elle, il souffrait le martyre à chaque pas. A l'exception près que son supplice à lui ne venait pas des pieds, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais choisi.

Il se faufila subrepticement entre les tables et avant que l'inconnu ne se rende compte de quoi que soit, il passa le tableau de la corbeille de fruit.

Même une fois qu'il fut loin, il était sûr que l'autre le cherchait encore.

Ron s'orienta tant bien que mal dans les couloirs déserts. Poudlard la nuit l'avait toujours effrayé. Il ne croisa personne.

Une fois passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, un soupçon de sécurité l'effleura. Il était de retour. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il soupira, monta les escaliers. Quand il poussa la porte de son dortoir une odeur de fauve assaillit ses narines. Il étaient cinq garçons dans la même chambre, alors évidemment, cela n'allait pas sentir le chèvrefeuille au printemps. Dean, Seamus, Neville, tous dormaient. Quand à Harry, il ronflait comme un bienheureux, de la bave mouillant son oreiller. Il était vraiment ridicule, pensa Ron en enlevant ses vêtements.

Il ne prit pas la peine de plier ses affaires. De toute façon elles allaient être lavées. A cet instant précis il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une douche, pour sentir l'eau chaude, si douce, caresser son corps, plus tendrement que ne l'avaient fait ces autres mains humaines. Celles-là étaient tellement répugnantes.

Ses sous-vêtements étaient mouillés. Le sperme, sans doute. Mais quand il vit le tas de chiffons rouge par terre, il sut qu'il avait saigné. Merde ! Il grimaça, ne chercha pas à retenir ses pleurs silencieuses.

Il saignait…

C'est totalement nu qu'il entra dans son lit. Demain il faudrait probablement changer les draps. Heureusement que tout le monde dormait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité il finit par s'endormir. Où s'était-t-il évanoui ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

OoOoOoOoO

Assoupi dans ses draps brodés de fils d'or, George respirait lentement. Etait-ce la pluie et le vent, là dehors, qui l'avaient réveillé ? Où était-ce parce qu'il avait faim ? Il souleva paresseusement deux paupières lourdes de sommeil, fit semblant de ne s'être jamais réveillé mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre en se tordant et suppliant. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux dans le noir, posa son poignet droit sur son front. Il avait faim. Normalement, personne n'était censé sortir au beau milieu de la nuit pour apaiser chaque petit creux qui passait par là. Mais là… Il était vraiment affamé. Tout cela à cause de ce stupide devoir de métamorphose : trois parchemins sur « la transformation des méduses en eaux profondes ». Il aurait dû s'y prendre avant au lieu de toujours remettre au lendemain. A cause de cela, il avait été obligé de faire l'impasse sur le dîner pour pouvoir finir à temps ce fichu devoir. Et maintenant son estomac criait famine.

Il s'assit dans son lit, ressassant la même pensée… S'il osait… Depuis « l'incident » avec Malfoy il évitait de sortir la nuit. Il avait trop peur de tomber sur lui, au détour d'un couloir. Il se sentait comme un Thésée magicien, qui, malgré tous ses dons, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir devant l'imposant et immonde Minotaure. Lui courait, et l'hybride dans son dos marchait, confiant. De toute façon il l'aurait. Inutile de se presser et de le suivre à la trace, puisque la répulsion de George pour lui laissait des traînées semblables à celles des limaces. Et elles luisaient, magnifique fil d'Ariane, juste pour lui…

Peut être le Serpentard le cherchait-il la nuit…

George s'ébroua. Non, il ne fallait plus penser à lui.

Il aurait bien proposé à son jumeau Fred de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci avait filé à l'anglaise avec sa petite amie, Hermione Granger. Eux seuls savaient où ils étaient.

A cet instant, le ventre de George émit une plainte si bruyante qu'il crut qu'il allait réveiller tout le dortoir. Cela commençait à devenir insupportable, ce trou noir dans l'estomac qui n'aspirait que le vide. Il fallait qu'il mange.

Alors, avec mille précautions, il repoussa ses couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le roc froid. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de l'éveiller tout à fait. Il traversa rapidement la pièce, chercha la porte. Personne ne bougea quand il sortit en silence.

La salle commune était tranquille, fraîche. Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la grande cheminée. Il entendit quelqu'un ronfler, à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, se retrouva dehors. Il respira un grand coup. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. George marchait en rasant les murs, attentif à tous les bruit autour de lui. Malheureusement la pluie et le vent dissimulaient tout, du craquements des armures jusqu'aux éventuels bruits de pas. Ses yeux avaient du mal à discerner quelque chose dans ce dédale enténébré. Etait-ce une illusion d'optique, cette ombre mouvante au loin ?

Il plissa les yeux… Et se figea.

Draco Malfoy avançait sans se presser devant lui. Bien que sa silhouette soit floue et presque méconnaissable à cette distance lointaine, il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas. Cette démarche nonchalante, cette aura arrogante, ces cheveux blonds qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre.

La terreur s'éveilla dans son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, enfin réveillée après cette longue absence. Et elle sourit. Son maître revenait, enfin. Elle se pressa contre les parois de chair, sembla enfler, grossir comme une tumeur que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Venez Maître, approchez ! Prenez-moi dans vos bras et souriez-moi encore ! Oh, vous m'avez tant, tant manqué ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai faim, Maître ! Où est-il, ce pus hâve, si délicieux, si salé et visqueux ? Nourrissez-moi, je vous en prie ! Nourrissez-moi… Venez, Maître…

La distance entre George et Malfoy se réduisait de seconde en seconde. Et comme si elle le sentait arriver, la peur en lui s'agitait, emplissait sa cage thoracique, ses jambes, ses bras. Il savait qu'elle l'appelait, qu'elle l'invoquait de toutes ses forces. Et il avait peur, tellement peur. Malfoy allait le trouver. Il allait lui faire du mal. Il allait le tuer, une fois encore. Tout allait recommencer. Cette dernière pensée fut comme un déclic. Il put bouger ses jambes à nouveau. Furtivement, il vint se cacher dans l'ombre d'une armure. Recroquevillé, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Malfoy s'approcha, passa juste à côté de lui sans le voir. Dépitée, la tumeur hurla et cogna des deux poings. Le maître était parti. Elle enragea tant et si bien que George sentit son ventre faire un saut périlleux. Où était-ce l'adrénaline ?

Sans trop oser y croire, il regarda le Serpentard s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul qu'il daigna sortir de sa cachette improvisée.

Malfoy prenait le chemin de sa salle commune, il l'aurait parié. Mais comment en être sûr ? Il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance au retour. Considérant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, George sortit prudemment de sa retraite tout en continuant de fixer la direction par laquelle était partit Malfoy. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tout était noir et aucun succube blond, vaporeux et pervers ne se détachait dans l'obscurité. Il s'éloigna rapidement en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui. Ce n'est que quand il arriva enfin aux cuisines qu'il alluma sa baguette, qu'il avait gardée éteinte pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Lumos, chuchota-t-il.

La lumière jaillit, petite boule argentée au bout de sa baguette. Le grand tableau se dressait devant lui. La coupe de fruit qui y était peinte lui semblait un peu effrayante, dans son immobilité. La poire ne pipait mot, les pommes semblaient odieuses et inflexibles, les abricots et les prunes, étrangement plus sombres que le reste, avaient l'air de diablotins roublards et facétieux. Il aurait préféré avoir face à lui un personnage, aussi infecte et snob fut-il, plutôt que cette nature morte engourdie. Il posa la main sur la poire, qui semblait étrangement malade et verdâtre, éclairée seulement par la lumière crue de sa baguette. Il recroquevilla ses doigts, la caressa, la chatouilla et un rire un rien caverneux, mais étrangement cristallin résonna aux oreilles de George. Aussitôt le portrait s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit de gonds rouillés. Un trou béant apparut dans l'ouverture ainsi dévoilée, et il se félicita d'avoir pris sa baguette pour s'éclairer.

Il pénétra dans les cuisines.

La lumière inonda poêles et couverts, restes et assiettes. Tout semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Soudain, un grand fracas éclata au loin, à sa gauche, comme si une pile d'ustensiles venait de tomber. Il orienta sa baguette vers la source du bruit, au fond de la cuisine.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qui était la cause de tout ce bruit. Peut être était-ce un autre élève qui était comme lui venu dérober une part de tarte à la rhubarbe, ou peut être n'était-ce que Peeves qui s'amusait. Mais si c'était vraiment le fantôme, il aurait répondu quelque chose d'absurde comme « Non, il n'y a personne ! » avant de lui lancer des fourchettes et des couteaux au visage pour s'amuser. Mais là c'était un élève… Il l'aurait parié.

Il avança lentement vers l'amoncellement de plats et casseroles qui formaient désormais une pile éclatée et en désordre.

Il n'y avait personne. Juste quelques gouttes de sang.

* * *

Une suite est prévue !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, tant attendu ! (si si vous l'attendiez) Bon alors, rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Sauf le slash, les viols, l'inceste et la pédophilie présente dans cette fanfic. Vous voilà prévenus !

* * *

La lumière glacée de ce lendemain d'averse traversait timidement les lourds rideaux masquant les fenêtres du dortoir. Ron se retourna dans son lit puis cligna des yeux. La faible luminosité lui permettait de distinguer les contours flous des lits. Il y avait des vêtements par terre et des pyjamas jetés en vrac sur les draps. Le dortoir était vide. Ron voulut s'asseoir et étouffa un cri. « C'est vrai… Hier soir… »

Il se leva tout en douceur, posa la plante de ses pieds sur le sol. Le tapis qu'il sentit lui parut doux, usé par des générations d'élèves. Il aurait tellement voulu que la nuit précédente ne soit qu'un rêve évanescent, qui se serait évaporé dès qu'il aurait voulu s'en saisir. Un rêve humiliant, terriblement dérangeant et dont on ressort rarement indemne, certes, mais un rêve tout de même. Il aurait préféré, et de loin, que les griffures sous son nombril restent des chimères sages et hurlantes, plutôt que de les retrouver ce matin-là, bien réelles et ricanantes.

La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge depuis la nuit dernière remonta vers son visage et un goût amer s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Il courut à la salle de bain pour vomir. Ainsi penché au-dessus du lavabo on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait d'épancher sa gueule de bois au lendemain d'une fête trop arrosée. Il releva la tête, aperçut son spectre dans le miroir, qui le regardait, les yeux cernés et l'air malade. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des traces de doigts ornaient son cou, tel un collier invisible et infernal. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait fait affaire avec le diable, ces marques légèrement violacées se chargeaient, aussi sûrement qu'une brûlure au fer rouge, de l'enchaîner à l'Enfer. Il n'osait pas tâter son cou, comme s'il avait peur que le fantôme de cette main, mû par quelque appel démoniaque, ne vienne dans la salle de bain pour l'accabler encore.

Il savait qu'il était en retard. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une voix ensommeillée qui avait tenté de le réveiller en changeant sa position : Ron dormait en chien de fusil et on avait voulu le mettre sur le dos… Il avait grogné bruyamment et tout le monde avait mit ça sur le compte d'un énième mauvais réveil. Ronald Weasley était réputé pour ne pas être du matin. Il avait grommelé quelque chose comme « Encore cinq minutes… Cinq minutes et je me lève. »

Ils étaient tous partis. Il s'était rendormi. Avaient-ils vus les vêtements ensanglantés par terre ?

Titubant, il se dirigea vers la douche. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un bon bain moussant, coloré et aux parfums entêtants dans la salle de bain des préfets, plutôt que cette douche exiguë et mille fois utilisée. Mais cela lui était physiquement impossible puisqu'il n'arrivait déjà que très difficilement et au prix de douleurs intenses à se mouvoir un tant soit peu correctement. Il sentait son anus blessé et déchiré frotter contre ses fesses à chacuns de ses pas. Combien de points de suture magique faudrait-il pour réparer ça…

Ron tourna le bouton de douche et l'eau jaillit. Elle était froide. Il sentit le découragement le gagner alors qu'il tentait de s'habituer à la température. Ils avaient pris toute l'eau chaude. Alors que c'était sûrement lui qui avait le plus besoin d'une douche.

Puis une intense colère l'envahit, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors ressenti. Et elle ne faisait que croître car il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il recueillit le shampoing au creux de sa main et se frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cuir chevelu l'irriter. Du savon glissa dans ses yeux. Il eut beau les fermer, les frotter, il n'y eut rien à faire et le picotement derrière ses yeux devint bientôt une source de contrariété de plus, alimentant par sa petite rivière le fleuve qui galopait dans ses veines. Ce n'était plus du sang, c'était de la colère.

Du savon plein les yeux, sous l'eau froide, il chercha à tâtons son gel douche. Ils étaient cinq et personne n'utilisait le même. Il en prit un au hasard, le déboucha. C'était une odeur toute masculine, virile et pourtant feutrée. Un mélange de cèdre, d'eucalyptus, et d'une pointe de musc. Ce gel douche appartenait à Harry, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un crétin pareil pour vouloir sentir l'arbre.

Il reposa la bouteille, en prit deux autres, les yeux toujours fermés. La première fleurait bon les fruits rouges : framboise, groseille, mûre. C'était sucré et écœurant, comme Neville. La seconde agressa les organes sensible de son nez tellement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était violente. Comme une bataille sanglante où s'étaient jetés pêle-mêle les odeurs les plus fortes. Et ça se déchirait, ça s'entretuait dans une guerre épique pour savoir laquelle, de toutes ces horreurs, serait un jour l'odeur dominante. C'était le gel douche d'un homme, un vrai. Enfin, c'était sûrement ce que se disait Dean quand il s'en enduisait le corps, avec force borborygmes pour montrer à la salle de bain vide qui était le chef.

Ron reposa les deux bouteilles et se saisit des deux restantes. La sienne était forcément l'une d'elle. Il ouvrit le bouchon, huma les effluves qui s'en dégageaient. Rose, hibiscus, jasmin et lavande. Cela puait le romantisme à plein nez, celui qui vous tend toutes ces fleurs tout en reluquant vos cuisses. Cela dégoulinait la masturbation, sous cette même douche, et Ron pouvait presque entendre ses gémissements. C'était Seamus.

L'ultime gel douche était donc le sien. Il en mit dans la paume de sa main. Fleur d'Ylang-Ylang. Un nom féminin pour une odeur qui convenait à un homme comme à une femme. C'était très discret, agréable à sentir et ça ne prenait aucun parti. C'était relaxant et cela inspirait confiance. C'était vraiment le savon désigné pour Ron, celui qui ne fait pas de vagues et passe inaperçu. Son « travail » impliquait en effet de rester inconnu et de pouvoir se faufiler partout quand la situation l'exigeait. Jamais il n'aurait pu, avec une odeur comme celle de Dean accrochée à la peau comme une sangsue. Jamais il n'aurait pu avec aucun des autres, de toute façon.

Il commençait à être gelé. Il arrêta l'eau à contrecœur. Si elle avait été chaude il l'aurait laissée rouler sur lui jusqu'au soir. Mais celle-là était froide, et il se donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un guerrier sous une cascade qu'un élève sous la douche. Ou un insecte surprit par la pluie. Et cette comparaison était sûrement la plus juste.

Il commença à se savonner. Les bras d'abords, puis le cou, les clavicules. Il n'osait pas appuyer trop fort sur les bleus pour ne pas avoir mal, mais ces endroits-ci lui semblaient plus sales que les autres. Cette affreuse couleur l'attestait. Le contact avec ses propres mains lui semblait bizarre. C'était trop différent de la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son bas-ventre et que le savon liquide rencontra les griffures, il sentit un picotement très désagréable l'envahir. La colère se fit plus forte encore. Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait d'embrasser un Doxy le jour où il avait voulu fouiller dans cette pensine. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que, pour une fois, tout n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient préparé du Polynectar, pris des risques considérables en volant le professeur Rogue, puis les cheveux des trois personnes dont ils avaient l'intention de prendre l'apparence. Ron serait Crabbe, Harry serait Zabini et Hermione serait Goyle. Leur plan était de s'introduire chez les Serpentard pour trouver des « infos croustillantes » sur Drago Malfoy, comme disait Hermione.

En fait, Harry était persuadé que l'attrapeur des Serpentard avait triché lors du dernier match de Quidditch qui les avait opposé aux Poufsouffle. Pour trouver une preuve de ce qu'il avançait, Harry s'était mis en tête d'aller fouiller dans son dortoir. Ron l'avait suivi, car il voulait obtenir un scoop sur l'un des locataires, qu'il aurait put revendre au plus offrant.

Quant à cette pauvre Hermione, elle avait finit par se laisser convaincre de venir car elle avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Elle avait ce côté « mère poule » qui agaçait profondément Ron.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans le dortoir (endormir leurs trois victimes avait en revanche posé plus de problèmes). Par chance, Malfoy était absent, aussi avaient-ils quartiers libres pendant une heure. Hermione fouillait dans ses affaires et Ron dans celles de Zabini, pendant que Harry, suivant une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, avait décidé de chercher dans la salle de bain. Il devait sûrement penser qu'un canard en plastique constituait une preuve irréfutable de tricherie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Ron ne trouvait rien d'intéressant et commençait à désespérer, il avait vu Hermione émerger de sous le lit de Malfoy. Elle était blanche comme un linge, un air hagard remplaçant cette aura d'intelligence qui l'entourait toujours.

Elle avait aussitôt éveillé l'intérêt de Ron. Qu'avait-elle trouvé ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Lui avait-il demandé sur un ton condescendant.

- Euh… Rien, rien du tout.

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder pour affirmer son mensonge.

Ils étaient parti peu après, avant que le Polynectar ne les trahisse. Il ne fallut qu'une journée à Hermione pour se constituer un masque et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Ron le savait, lui : elle avait vu quelque chose. Une chose tellement grave qu'elle n'osait même pas leur en parler. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il déterre ce secret honteux, avec les ongles, avec les dents, et qu'il l'expose au grand jour. Il lui fallait ce que cachait Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il capture ce papillon rare et qu'il le revende. C'était son gagne-pain, sa façon à lui d'échapper à l'ennui entre ces pierres épaisses et d'accumuler quelques gallions, en prévision de sa sortie de Poudlard. Alors, s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose sur le pire de tous les Serpentard, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de s'en mettre pleins les poches. En effet, les ennemis de Malfoy étaient plus que nombreux et ils se bousculeraient bientôt telles les mouches sur une fiente pour acheter le précieux sésame, si abject.

Il avait attendu une semaine avant de revenir dans le dortoir. Une semaine agaçante, où il avait dû réfréner son impatience et son appréhension : et si le secret avait disparu ? Si le Serpentard l'avait changé de place ? Et si, finalement, il se faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose et qu'il était déçu ? Mais non, cela ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Tout se déroulerait comme il l'avait prédit, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Au lieu de se lancer dans la création d'une nouvelle potion de Polynectar, trop dangereuse et fastidieuse, il avait préféré emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Celui-ci n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, trop absorbé par sa partie de bras de fer avec Dean. Il avait répondu dans un souffle, la face rouge et les veines saillantes, un bref « oui » qui l'avait semble-t-il grandement déconcentré. Quand son bras avait touché la table, Harry lui avait jeté au visage un regard de reproche pendant que Dean éructait et soufflait comme un bœuf, félicité de sa victoire par Neville et Seamus. Comme si ce « oui » à lui seul avait suffi à le vider de ses forces et l'avait amené à perdre. Ron, cachant mal son amusement, avait décliné toute responsabilité. Il s'était approché de la malle du Survivant, avait pris sa cape et s'en était allé, sans un regard pour les garçons qui n'y avaient d'ailleurs pas prêté attention.

La cape était trop petite et Ron était trop grand. Il était 17 heures, c'était une heure creuse pendant laquelle personne n'arpentait les couloirs. Cependant il se forçait à marcher courbé pour que ses pieds ne dépassent pas du charme. Deux pieds marchant tous seuls, voilà qui devait être pour le moins surprenant, même à Poudlard. Il arriva rapidement au tableau des Serpentard. Les autres peintures poussèrent des exclamations de surprise lorsqu'elles virent une tête surgir de nulle part et flotter dans les airs.

La tête aux tâches de rousseur prononça le mot de passe d'une voix basse et l'ouverture eut à peine le temps de s'ouvrir qu'elle s'était déjà engouffrée à l'intérieur. La salle commune des Serpentard n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas plus spacieuse, mais les meubles y étant moins nombreux, on avait l'impression qu'elle était plus grande. Décorée essentiellement de vert et argent, il régnait ici une ambiance froide et délicate, comme un décor de cour royale où s'entremêlent complots, ragots et passions. Personne ne haussait la voix, sans pour autant faire particulièrement d'efforts pour la contrôler.

C'était un monde tout en retenu, en apparences et en mensonges.

Personne ne remarqua le courant d'air qui s'engouffra dans les étages. Il poussa la porte du dortoir et sans même vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un, ôta la cape d'invisibilité. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch, quand à Zabini, il était probablement avec une Serdaigle en ce moment même, et à en croire la Serdaigle en question ils en avaient encore pour un moment. Ron l'espérait car sinon, il aurait payé très cher pour rien. Il se mit aussitôt au travail, en commençant par la malle de Malfoy. Elle était énorme et trop lourde. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant des vêtements propres, des manuels de magie. Il déplaça les affaires, les posa sur le lit. Dessous il y avait encore des livres, des romans ou d'anciennes Gazette du Sorcier. Rien de très intéressant. Tout était si impersonnel.

Il ne semblait pas tenir de journal intime, ou posséder quoi que ce soit de licencieux ou choquant. Ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure n'était autre que la vie d'un élève normal, voir banal.

Il atteint le fond de la malle sans rien découvrir d'autre que ce qu'il savait déjà. Profondément désappointé, il commençait à se dire que Hermione avait rêvé ou cru voir quelque chose de choquant. Il lui fallait chercher ailleurs. Heureusement qu'il avait du temps devant lui, l'entraînement ne finissant qu'à 19 heures. En soupirant, il prit un dictionnaire et voulu le reposer dans la malle, mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains et vint se cogner lourdement contre le bois. A ce moment, Ron écarquilla les yeux, un vivement intéressé : le bois sonnait creux.

Un double fond ?

Il ressortit l'ouvrage et entreprit de trouver comment ouvrir le mystérieux panneau de bois. Au bout de dix minutes il pestait entre des dents. Ça ne s'ouvrait pas ! Bien que le fond de la malle sonna creux, rien ne le distinguait d'un fond de valise ordinaire, il était impossible de l'ouvrir manuellement. Le secret se dévoilerait-il alors à l'aide d'un sort ? Finalement Hermione n'avait rien inventé, ce qu'elle avait vu se trouvait là, palpitant comme un cœur mort et séparé de lui par une cloison de bois. Exactement comme l'aurait fait une jeune fille pudique qui veut protéger ses secrets. Ron sourit. Cette métaphore lui plaisait assez, puisqu'il lui faudrait forcer ladite fillette à les lui céder.

Ron n'avait aucune idée du sort à lancer, il savait juste que, venant de Malfoy, il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de compliqué. Hélas, le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Alohomora ». On ne pouvait pas trouver plus bête.

Sans y croire, il décida de lancer le sortilège tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne marcherait pas.

- Alohomora.

A sa grande surprise, il entendit comme un léger déclic et la plaque de bois sembla se soulever légèrement. Il prit le côté relevé et le tira à lui.

Il découvrit, perdue au milieu de la poussière et du vide, une pensine miniature. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de quinze centimètres de diamètre et trônait, seule, comme une reine minuscule sur un empire imaginaire. Ron ignorait qu'il existait des pensines de ce genre. Ainsi c'était cela. Hermione avait-elle regardé à l'intérieur ? Rien que le fait de voir cet objet dans un dortoir devait constituer pour elle un élément de choc.

En effet, il était formellement interdit aux élèves de posséder une pensine pour des raisons évidentes : toutes les choses les plus refoulées et les plus honteuses pouvaient, si elles étaient mal protégées, êtres vues par tout le monde. Cela créerait des conflits et perturberait la bonne marche de l'école. De plus, maîtriser une pensine était hors de portée des élèves. Extraire une telle chose de son esprit était extrêmement difficile, les pensées étant ardues à cerner précisément et se dérobant sans cesse. Déposer un souvenir dans une pensine était aussi dur qu'apprendre la légilimancie, les élèves n'en avaient donc pas l'utilité.

Ron se pencha sur la petite bassine de pierre. Ses entrailles bleutées tournaient paisiblement dans un unique sens, telle une brume humide. Des fils d'argents, tissés par quelques vers à soie fantomatiques, se promenaient paresseusement, se croisant et se dépassant. Il vérifia l'heure. « C'est bon, pensa-t-il, j'ai encore du temps. » De plus en plus fébrile, il s'approcha de la pensine.

Ah, cette sensation ! C'était pour cela qu'il vivait. L'excitation, la peur latente d'être surpris, et toujours cette colonie de fourmis qui martelait son ventre de milliers de pattes minuscules.

L'adrénaline.

Lorsque le bout de son nez entra en contact avec une pensée il ferma les yeux. Commença alors sa chute vertigineuse vers le passé, aussi poussiéreux que le fond d'une vieille malle.

o ^ o ^ o ^ o ^ o ^ o ^ o ^ o

Ron atterrit dans un décor tout en noir et blanc. L'intérieur majestueux d'un vieux manoir s'offrait à ses yeux. Les candélabres étaient allumés et les portraits aux murs, sévères, laissaient leurs yeux peints dériver dans l'abîme de leurs pensées. Tout était calme.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et entendit un cri aigu, comme celui d'un d'enfant. Il s'arrêta, attendit. Soudain un passage dérobé s'ouvrit, laissant entrer en trombe une petite silhouette richement habillée. Sa robe de sorcier était cependant tâchée, poussiéreuse et des fils d'araignée s'accrochaient désespérément aux ourlets qui frôlaient le sol. Ron mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. L'enfant apparemment affolé se tourna dans sa direction et se mit à courir. Il était sale mais le rouquin le reconnut instantanément à ses cheveux blonds : c'était Drago Malfoy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'un autre bambin apparut à sa suite par le passage secret. Il était brun et dans un piteux état, lui aussi. Mais lui était mal habillé, ses vêtements rappelaient des haillons. Il était pauvre, sans aucun doute. Plus rapide que Malfoy, il le rattrapa sans peine, lui agrippa les cheveux et le fit tomber à la renverse. Un léger cri lui échappa quand il tomba lourdement sur le sol mais il se releva, lui fit face et affronta bravement son sourire cruel.

- Je t'ai attrapé, lui dit l'autre. Tu dois faire ce que je veux maintenant.

Ron et Malfoy gardaient le silence. Ron parce qu'il attendait impatiemment la suite et Malfoy parce qu'il avait trop peur pour parler.

Le garçon brun fouilla dans sa robe élimée et en ressortit une paire de ciseaux rouillés.

- Tu dois le faire. Sinon on sera jamais de vrais amis.

Malfoy hésita avant de prendre les ciseaux mais finit par s'exécuter devant l'air de plus en plus ravi du garçonnet. Il souleva sa manche gauche, pour découvrir un petit bras blanc.

- Allez ! Tous les amis font ça. Si on ne mélange pas nos sangs, ça marchera jamais.

Ron eut un sourire attendrit. Ce petit avait de l'imagination !

Le blond fit jaillir les lames et les tendit au-dessus de son avant-bras, mais il n'osait se blesser au nom de l'amitié. Perdant patience, l'autre en face de lui se saisit vivement des ciseaux et l'entailla profondément. Malfoy hurla de douleur et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Son sang s'échappait par sa jeune blessure et gouttait sur le sol. Il hoqueta :

- A ton tour… Comme ça on sera amis.

Le petit bourreau récupéra le sang qui s'était échoué sur les lames avec son index puis le porta à ses lèvres. Et avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents déjà gâtées, il lui répondit :

- J'ai plus envie.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'air tout déconfit de Malfoy. Ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient encore bercés d'innocence, s'agrandirent lentement et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher de quelques centimètres. Ainsi, ce petit merdeux de Serpentard s'était fait roulé dans la farine par un bouseux pas plus haut que trois pommes ! Et qu'on ne compte pas sur lui pour s'attendrir sur son sort. Même enfant, Malfoy restait Malfoy. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur un passé en noir et blanc et de lui chercher des excuses, car le Malfoy du présent n'était plus un enfant naïf, mais juste une belle ordure. Exactement comme lui, Ron.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. L'enfant sans nom, sans aucune parole pour sa victime, s'empressa de déguerpir par le passage par lequel il était entré, emportant avec lui ses ciseaux ensanglantés.

Ron regarda au bout du couloir : une silhouette noire aux cheveux d'un blond très pâle avançait vers son enfant en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol de pierre. Malfoy sembla paniquer, il cacha son bras dans son dos, en espérant sûrement que cela suffise pour que son père ne remarque rien.

Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques pas de Ron.

- Enfin je te retrouve, Drago. Où étais-tu passé ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps ton précepteur t'attends ? Tu t'es encore enfui du manoir pour aller fricoter avec la vermine qui pullule dehors, c'est ça ? Réponds !

Drago Malfoy osa lever les yeux vers son père. Ses larmes avaient laissé des sillons propres sur ses joues encrassées.

- Et tu as pleuré, en plus, reprit Lucius avec dureté.

Puis il remarqua le sang par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Tu t'es battu ?

Alors le jeune Malfoy tendit ses petits bras encore potelés vers son père : il y vit la plaie qui avait commencé à coaguler.

- Père, sanglota-t-il en avançant timidement, recherchant son contact. Père, regardez ce qu'il m'a fait…

Mais le père recula, refusant même de toucher le bras de son fils pour évaluer les dégâts. Ce Lucius plus jeune aurait pu être beau, songea Ron qui observait la scène. Aussi beau que Sirius quoique moins sauvage, si seulement il n'y avait eu ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa personne de si froid, si dur, si aride. Il lui faisait penser à une fleur séchée dont la vitalité n'est plus depuis longtemps, et dont les couleurs ont passé.

- Tu t'es laissé faire ? Siffla Lucius. Tu t'es _encore _laissé faire ? Drago, tu as huit ans. Tous ces enfantillages devraient être loin derrière toi, tu es un homme maintenant. Il faut te rentrer ça dans le crâne !

Drago baissa les yeux, une fois encore. Il murmura un faible « pardonnez-moi …» que Lucius n'eut pas l'air d'entendre, puis ses épaules se crispèrent et un reniflement sonore se fit entendre.

- Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Hurla brusquement Lucius.

Ron et Malfoy sursautèrent en même temps. Il était évident que cette phrase lui avait échappé, montrant ainsi tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir. Il ressemblait à un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Le souvenir commença alors à s'estomper, comme si un trou noir les aspirait. Alors que Lucius et Drago disparaissaient, Ron put encore entendre :

- Suis-moi. Je vais te corriger comme on corrige un homme.

Un autre souvenir. Cette fois il devait être dans les étages. Le jour était radieux et le soleil éclairait les lourdes tentures. Là aussi, le couloir était vide. Au vu des nombreuses portes, il devina qu'il était dans l'aile du manoir réservée aux chambres. Mais où était Malfoy ? Ron décida d'avancer devant lui, peut être le trouverait-il. Tandis qu'il marchait, il remarqua que tous les cadres accrochés au mur étaient vides. Etrange…

Alors qu'il passait devant une porte où étaient gravés deux serpents qui s'affrontaient, il entendit du bruit. Il s'arrêta.

- Père, non !

C'était la voix de Drago. Piqué par la curiosité, Ron mit la main sur la poignée et tourna. Ce fut un échec, la porte était fermée à clé. Ainsi, ce souvenir était si horrible que Malfoy lui-même l'avait censuré. Ron se rapprocha de la porte comme s'il espérait voir au travers. Les bruits étaient confus, brutaux. Quelque chose se déchira. Et Drago hurlait toujours.

- Non, je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !

Derrière le bois Ron entendit comme le bruit d'une gifle, et Drago Malfoy se tu. Lucius beugla :

- Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de te taire ? Combien ?

Les bruits reprirent et cette fois la voix de Malfoy se fit étouffée, comme s'il mettait sa main sur sa bouche. La sienne ou celle de son père. Ron l'entendit gémir et pleurer.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il n'entendit que cela, puis Lucius reprit la parole. Sa voix semblait transpercer le bois et le refroidir.

- Alors il t'a lacéré, hein ? Tu voulais être son ami ? Tu voulais lui appartenir ?

Silence.

- Réponds !

Ron tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien.

- Dis-le plus fort !

- Oui !

Ce « oui » d'enfant avait surgit de cette gorge qui n'avait pas encore mué. C'était une réponse enragée et tremblante. Apeurée, aussi.

- Mais sais-tu à qui tu appartiens, Drago ? Dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix sourde.

Ron avait désormais le nez contre la porte. Ce seul souvenir, même sans les images, allait lui rapporter un paquet de gallions !

Il jubilait.

- Faudra-t-il que je te marque, moi aussi, pour que tu t'en souviennes ?

Un hoquet se fit entendre dans la chambre. Des bruits de pas précipités suivirent et quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Ron pouvait presque visualiser la scène. Quelque chose se fracassa par terre dans un bruit clinquant de porcelaine.

- C'est ta punition. Il ne fallait pas être aussi faible.

- Non, non pas ça ! Pitié !

On cogna contre la porte et Ron s'en détacha de quelques centimètres. Il savai très bien ce que Lucius était en train de faire et seule sa morale était dégoutée. Le reste de sa personne n'était qu'avidité.

Drago hurla. De douleur, sans doute. Il fit mal aux oreilles de Ron, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un gosse puisse crier si fort. Il écoutait sans sourciller les coups de la chair contre la chair, le jeune Malfoy appeler à l'aide, puis gémir, une main entravant sa bouche.

Ils s'agitaient, là derrière, et la frustration de Ron augmentait. Si seulement il pouvait voir ! Non pas que la sexualité de Malfoy père soit particulièrement excitante, mais s'il voyait, cela donnerait plus de force à ce souvenir. Quoique… Entendre juste ces sons répugnants permettait de mieux imaginer la scène.

Le râle de Lucius Malfoy traversa le bois sombre et les serpents qui s'entretuaient semblèrent frémir, et pleurer avec l'enfant.

Ron fut surprit quand il vit l'ombre noire ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans le couloir dans un bruissement de cape, laissant derrière lui un petit corps pâle, recroquevillé et sanglotant. Il entra dans la chambre. Malfoy pleurnichait, nu et sanglant : le sang de la paire de ciseaux sur son bras, celui sur ses pieds du vase brisé et tranchant. Et sur son ventre, en dessous de son nombril, il y avait le sang de dizaines de griffures laissées-là par les ongles de son père. Enfin, une petite flaque l'entourait, comme s'il s'était uriné dessus. Mais ce n'était pas de l'urine. Là encore, c'était du sang.

Avant que ne rejaillisse l'obscurité qui allait l'engloutir, Malfoy leva les yeux. Il était perdu, tout en souffrances, mais déjà ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu et Ron put apercevoir l'ébauche de cet éclat glacé qui allait le caractériser dans l'avenir. Il semblait le regarder. Non, c'était impossible… Il était dans une pensine, dans le passé ! Mais avant de perdre pied, les larmes et la glace le transpercèrent. Il en était sûr : Malfoy l'avait regardé.

Ellipse. Ron reconnut instantanément le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les torches éclairaient les tableaux endormis. Il aurait bien voulu voir encore le passé de ce cher Malfoy, mais c'était un des inconvénients de la pensine : tous les souvenirs étaient en désordre. Alors, il se contenta d'attendre. Au bout de quelques secondes il vit arriver en courant un de ses frères. C'était Fred, le plus grand des jumeaux. Il lui passa au travers sans le voir, s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit :

- Racine de Mandragore.

Le tableau mit quelques temps avant de réagir, mais finit par s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce en grommelant qu'il l'avait réveillé. Cependant, Fred n'entra pas tout de suite mais resta sur le seuil en lançant des regards nerveux vers le bout du couloir, où s'agglutinaient les escaliers. Vers Ron.

- Que faîtes-vous enfin ? Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, j'ai sommeil moi, ronchonnait la Grosse Dame.

- Oui, oui, une minute. (Puis, regardant dans la direction de Ron) George, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

A ce moment, Ron entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il vit George qui, regardant plus bas vers les marches mouvantes, répondait un insolent « Tu ne m'attraperas pas, _Drago_. » Il sourit, fier de son frère malgré lui. George pouvait parfois faire preuve de panache. Alors que celui-ci posait le pied sur la dernière marche et s'engageait dans le couloir, Fred, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, avait dit à la Grosse Dame :

- Il ne se souvient jamais du mot de passe alors, quand il arrivera vous pourrez lui ouvrir ?

- Oh mais bien sûr, avait répondu la Grosse Dame avec un sourire mielleux. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci.

Et Fred était entré en hâte dans la salle commune, sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, peut être aurait-il vu son frère arriver à toute vitesse… Lorsque George s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant la peinture, celle-ci lui demanda :

- Le mot de passe ?

Bien entendu, ce nigaud l'avait oublié. Ron avait toujours eut du mal à croire qu'ils étaient du même sang. La seule explication plausible était que Fred avait hérité de toutes les qualités mentales destinées à George. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il donnait sa langue au chat.

Pendant qu'il suppliait en vain, Malfoy avait monté les escaliers et franchissait la distance qui le séparait de George et de Ron. Durant un instant ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Malfoyse décida à prendre la parole :

- Tu sais ce que c'est ça, Weasley ? c'est une insigne de préfet. Et je suis sûr que tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

Il avançait lentement, calculant le moindre de ses gestes, se faisant le plus sensuel et dangereux possible. Il lui avait ôté sa baguette à l'aide d'un sort et George ressemblait à un petit lapin sans défense, terrorisé devant un renard. Ron ricana. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il tremble. La Grosse Dame, engoncée dans sa robe de dentelle rose, croqua négligemment un pépin de raisin et eut une moue pincée. C'était amer.

Elle poussa un léger cri lorsque George, voulant récupérer sa baguette qui avait volé à quelques mètres derrière lui, fut propulsé contre le mur. Elle était surprise et apparemment inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. D'un geste vif, Malfoy bloqua les poignets de George dans son dos.

- Ça veut dire, _George, _que si je t'attrape à cette heure de la nuit, juste après une retenue, c'est le renvoi immédiat. Et tu rentreras tout seul dans la bouse qui te sers de maison. Ton frère sera totalement à ma merci…

Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils. A quoi jouait Mafloy ? Son frère avait voulu jouer au plus fin avec lui et il avait perdu, pas la peine de faire tout ça. Au vu des grimaces de douleur qui tordaient son visage, George avait largement compris son erreur. Le préfet des Serpentard posa une main gracile sur son cou pour l'attirer à lui et susurra :

- Ça m'a toujours étonné de voir comme les plus belles fleurs peuvent s'épanouir dans la merde.

George comprit l'allusion à Fred et voulu se retourner pour répondre, mais cet abruti oublia sa clé aux bras.

- Putain d'enfoiré… Ne touche pas à mon frère. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

Puis il sentit la main de Malfoy contre son ventre, qui jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il écarquilla bêtement ses yeux bruns.

La Grosse Dame lâcha sa grappe de raisin et lécha ses doigts. Elle se hâtait. Du coin de l'œil Ron la vit se lever et quitter son cadre. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un vieux sorcier à la moustache incroyablement longue, qui se leva lui aussi de son fauteuil capitonné. Et petit à petit, de cadres en peintures, de bouches à oreilles, tous les personnages, jeunes et vieux, ternes et colorés, tous s'éloignèrent sans bruit de George et Malfoy. Ils rappelaient à Ron des cloportes effrayés par la lumière, qui s'enfuient quand on soulève la grosse pierre où ils se terrent, à l'abri. Passant près de lui, Ron entendit la Grosse Dame chuchoter dans un froufroutement licencieux : « Vous comprenez, il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute. »

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demandait Malfoy. Dis-moi ce que tu feras.

Mais George ne disait rien, probablement plus paniqué par la main sur son ventre que par les menaces faîtes à son frère. Ron soupira bruyamment, se massant le front avec ostentation. Provoquer Mafloy était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Avec ce genre de personne, le mieux était encore de s'aplatir et ramper en espérant que l'orage passe. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il ne fallait plus compter que sur ses jambes et courir très vite. Il avait toujours préféré la seconde option, l'athlétisme n'étant pas son fort. Mais pour George, il était trop tard : un faux mouvement risquait de lui démettre l'épaule, quand à cirer les bottes de Malfoy, ce benêt avait dors et déjà gâché toutes ses chances. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'ait pas la lâcheté de Ron, sinon il se serait déjà sortit de ce mauvais pas. Ron n'aurait pas hésité à vendre son frère pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

- En fait, continuait Malfoy, il y a bien un moyen de protéger cette fleur. Vois-tu, il me faudrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemble…

Il se colla tout contre lui, et son sourire s'élargit légèrement quand il dit d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais que Ron perçut plutôt comme une menace :

- Bien sûr, tu es libre de refuser.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Ron avait envie de s'esclaffer, tirant son chapeau et s'inclinant bien bas devant le culot du blond. Les fesses de George contre la sécurité de Fred, rien que ça ! Mais ce cher Drago avait semble-t-il oublié que son frère était certes lent, mais pas bête. Pendant les quelques secondes où le jumeau prisonnier réfléchissait à sa proposition, Ron fut convaincu qu'il allait retourner la situation à son avantage, trouver une échappatoire, se sortir de ce pétrin d'une manière extravagante. Bref, Ron fut certain, pendant quelques instant, que George ne le décevrait pas. Qu'il se conduirait en digne « jumeau Weasley », tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Mais son frère fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, auquel il avait même refusé de penser : il rendit les armes. Il baissa les yeux avant de baisser les bras, et quand Malfoy les libéra, il baissa son pantalon. Lorsqu'il déboutonna sa braguette, ses mains tremblaient. Ron était atterré. Le fait d'avoir le pantalon sur les chevilles faisait-il parti de son plan ?

Comment _osait-il_ se conduire ainsi ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas George.

Parce que George était celui qui, alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, lui faisait des blagues cruelles et le dominait.

Parce que c'était l'alter ego de Fred, c'était le gamin rusé à qui tout réussissait, drôle et un peu sauvage. Oui, avec Fred, ils étaient indomptables.

Ron serrait les poings pendant que Malfoy pénétrait tranquillement le Gryffondor de ses doigts. Celui-ci sursauta et se crispa, pour le plus grand bonheur de son tortionnaire qui introduisit deux doigts en lui, cette fois. Et tandis que George sanglotait, lamentable, Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de tristesse ou même de pitié dans son regard. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la rage.

De la rage envers ce grand frère pathétique, le pantalon sur les chevilles et la sueur glacée. De la rage pour ces trémolos dans la voix quand il gémissait, et de la rage pour cette image piétinée. Celle du grand frère.

De la rage pour cette insidieuse trahison, il n'y avait que ça en lui.

L'idée d'en vouloir à Malfoy ne l'effleura qu'ensuite, lorsqu'il intima le silence à George quand il le prit et que celui-ci cria.

- T'es consentant alors tu la fermes !

Il avait déjà vu des pensées honteuses, des actes répréhensibles. Il avait déjà volé et ruiné l'adolescence de quelques malchanceux qui avaient eut le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais là, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui comme une prostituée ouvre ses cuisses, il détourna les yeux. Cette fois, c'était de sa famille qu'il s'agissait.

Et puis la petite voix revint, se faufilant habilement entre la fureur et la déception…

« Je pourrais… » se dit Ron. Oui, il pouvait très bien le faire. Après tout, il était entré dans cette pensine avec l'objectif de voler tout ce qui s'y trouvait. **Tout.** Il eut un petit rire en songeant que George ne serait sûrement pas content s'il voyait cet épisode de sa vie finir dans les pages d'un journal. La vie de Malfoy était finalement plus intéressante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Quel souvenir choisir ? Il n'en était qu'au troisième, la suite allait sûrement être captivante.

Ron desserra les poings. Mafloy jouit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait prendre ce souvenir et le vendre. Malfoy serait déshonoré et George serait puni. Son frère serait le seul à se reconnaître quand l'article paraîtrait aux yeux du monde et que son nom, bien que censuré, lui rirait au visage.

Et accessoirement, Ron allait empocher la plus belle somme de toute sa vie.

Malfoy s'était rhabillé et George, aplatit au sol, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour lui même.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te colle pour infraction au règlement.

Il ramassa la baguette de George et la lui jeta. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à la prendre.

- Et au fait, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, je n'aurais jamais touché à ton frère. Les Gryffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes, vraiment trop manipulables !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et daigna lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil mérpisant.

- Enfin, je compte sur ta discrétion, tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache ce que tu as fait, non ? Je serais le seul à savoir qu'en plus d'être pauvre, tu es une traînée. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Il disparut, laissant George seul. Ce pauvre George. Ce crétin de George.

Ron avança vers lui, s'accroupit tout près de son corps meurtri. Et il lui parla, oubliant volontairement qu'il n'était qu'une pensée.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi s'humilier ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas, George, c'est comme si tu l'avais invité.

Mais son frère ne lui donna aucune réponse. Son frère larmoyait, lui rappelant certains patients de Sainte Mangouste qui étaient là depuis trop longtemps. Alors, sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse sa colère, Ron crachat au visage du Rouge et Or. Evidemment, l'expectoration lui passa au travers comme s'il s'était agit d'un fantôme. Et George continuait de pleurer, inlassablement. C'était vraiment agaçant. Ron fronça ses sourcils roux, quelque peu vexé que cette dernière humiliation soit passée inaperçue.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Se mit-il à hurler. T'as tout gagné, maintenant je te déteste ! Tu entends ? Je te déteste !

Il aurait continué sans fin si le souvenir n'avait commencé à s'estomper. il était soulagé de ne plus voir, enfin, ce visage mouillé et en même temps, il était furieux.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il devait simplement sauter d'un souvenir à l'autre, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. comme si quelqu'un tirait sur le col de chemise.

Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal. Il s'était affalé sur le sol du dortoir, entre les caleçons propres et les manuels de magie. « Aïe… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il se promenait dans une pensine. Alors…

Un soupçon qui ressemblait fort à la réalité vint chatouiller son esprit. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être… Il se retourna lentement, retardant l'instant où il devrait confirmer la théorie qui était née en lui. Un uniforme noir et vert, un balai. Un insigne de préfet accroché à la place du cœur.

Drago Malfoy le regardait.

* * *

J'aurais pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais ma bêta a fait sa larve (Spiky Veda, vas te cacher !). La suite dans un mois, quand je reviendrais ! (Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là qu'il ne faut pas laisser de review ! Je vous observe, attention... Soyez sages et vous aurez la suite ;p )


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui oui, je sais, j'avais promis de publier au bout d'un mois, et voici le deuxième qui pointe le bout de son nez.... Que pourrais-je dire pour me faire pardonner ? Désolée ? ^^

* * *

Debout, raide, Malfoy toisait son voleur avec un indicible mépris. Ron pouvait ressentir la colère du jeune homme blond comme s'il s'était agit d'un parfum. Elle couvait, sourde et frémissante et figeait son sang en minuscules cristaux glacés qui perçaient ses veines fragiles. Aussi glissants et effilés que les aiguilles d'une montre, ils tailladaient dans ses nerfs à vifs. Oui, à cet instant, Malfoy était furieux.

Ron n'essaya pas de parler le premier, cela l'aurait énervé plus encore. Il sentait qu'il devait faire profil bas, mais lui aussi éprouvait ce flot de givre, cet hiver dans son âme qui balayait ses veines de vents furibonds. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Lorsque le blond se rendit compte que Ron n'avait pas l'intention de s'écraser devant lui, sa fureur augmenta. La pièce semblait avoir perdu quelques degrés depuis une minute. Une minute bien longue. Puis la voix de Malfoy, basse et contrôlée, s'échappa de ses lèvres comme autant d'insectes statufiés, rendus blancs par le gel :

- Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Weasley ?

Ron aurait dû se contrôler. Il aurait dû voir que le Serpentard n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, sa voix étant dépourvue de tout sarcasme, pour une fois. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était en nage à force de colère. Il avait en face de lui celui qui avait violé son frère, celui qui avait brisé l'image rassurante qu'il avait de George, la remplaçant par celle de ce pitoyable garçon. C'était à cause de lui si en cet instant Ron n'était que haine. Haine pour cette pensine, pour ce dortoir, pour ses amis, pour Malfoy, mais surtout, surtout, pour George. L'eût-il trouvé au lieu de Malfoy, cela fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait roué de coups. Alors, dans la brume de sa rage, Ron fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, cette même chose qu'il avait reprochée à George. Une erreur monumentale. Il le provoqua.

- Ton passé est très intéressant, Malfoy. Je voulais savoir, tu as toujours ces marques de griffures ? Tu sais, celles qu'a laissé ton…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Malfoy venait de lui entailler la joue en un sort muet et hargneux. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Je vois, continua le Serpentard. Tu dois sûrement te trouver très malin. Sauf que tu oublies que dans cette histoire c'est toi qui es dans la merde. Pas moi. Il me suffit d'un sort d'oublis pour que tu ne te souviennes plus de rien. Tandis que toi… Comment vas-tu expliquer ta présence ici, et le fait que tu fouillais dans mes affaire ?

A mesure qu'il reprenait le contrôle de la situation, Malfoy se calmait. Ron, quant à lui, regrettait déjà son premier geste d'humeur. Il commençait à paniquer. Malfoy avait raison, comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Un préfet fouillant dans le dortoir d'un autre préfet ? C'est lui qu'on allait accuser.

Comme un animal renifle la charogne, Malfoy sentit son avantage et se détendit.

- Je te sens moins sûr de toi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ron se releva. Il n'osait pas regarder la pensine, il n'osait plus regarder Malfoy. Il se contentait de garder les yeux baissés, tentait de taire le ressac de colère enfiévrée qui martelait ses côtes et d'avoir l'air repentant et honteux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Hélas, l'autre n'allait pas se laisser berner aussi facilement, il avait très bien compris à quoi jouait Ron.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, fit-il.

- Hein ? Ron leva vers lui des yeux innocents dans lesquels brillait le défi.

- Pas la peine de prendre cette attitude. Allons, Weasley, je parie que tu es loin d'être le petit chien soumis que tout le monde connaît. ( Il sourit, juste assez pour que Ron le remarque) Enfin… D'être un petit chien, ça, j'en suis sûr.

Ron ne releva pas l'insulte car c'est exactement ce que Malfoy attendait. Il lui fallait garder le contrôle de lui-même. S'il ne le faisait pas, le Serpentard en profiterait pour aggraver sa situation.

Il lui fallait réfléchir, oui. Réfléchir. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? A l'évidence un événement impromptu avait mis un terme précipité à l'entraînement de Quidditch, Malfoy n'aurait dû revenir que dans une heure. Au même instant un éclair apparut dans le ciel, forme mouvante et torturée. Il éclaira la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Ce n'est qu'alors que Ron prit conscience de son environnement. A cause de l'orage le jour avait considérablement baissé, et le début d'une tempête commençait à souffler sur le parc de Poudlard. Le temps était exécrable, c'était bien sa veine.

Malfoy le regardait, il en était sûr. Il dégustait son angoisse, la buvait sans jamais la tarir. Finalement, tout cela devait beaucoup l'amuser, passée la colère des premiers instants. Ron n'osait toujours pas le regarder. L'autre mit une main sur sa hanche et laissa sa baguette pendre au bout de son bras relâché. Il prit une moue de petite fille méprisante.

- Bon, il me semble que tu sois coincé dans cette situation. Crois bien que j'en suis le premier désolé.

Ron lui jeta un regard assassin et le sourire railleur de Malfoy s'élargit. Il faisait semblant de réfléchir, se moquant ouvertement de Ron qui tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette maudite chambre sans y laisser quelques plumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander.

Il tenait là une trop belle information sur le prince des Serpentards pour la laisser passer, alors il était prêt à marchander pour sauver sa mémoire. Malfoy daigna baisser sur lui ses yeux délavés.

- Comment ça ?

C'était à son tour de jouer l'innocent. Ron inspira profondément et l'affronta.

- Ton silence doit bien avoir un prix, non ? Alors je te le demande, que veux-tu de moi ?

- Weasley, tu n'as pas encore l'air d'avoir compris. La question n'est pas de savoir ce que _je_ veux, mais ce que _toi_ tu peux me donner.

Bien. Ron était en train de l'amener là où il le voulait. Il savait par expérience qu'il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvaient acheter un homme : l'argent ou le sexe. Le reste, s'il fonctionnait plutôt bien au début, finissait toujours par s'effriter comme le flanc d'une falaise fouettée par le sel de la mer. Des deux possibilités qu'il lui restait, l'argent était encore la valeur la plus sûre, mais pour son plus grand malheur, Malfoy était riche. Immensément riche. L'argent de poche que lui donnait son père tous les mois aurait suffit à nourrir sa famille pendant un an. Ne restait donc que la deuxième possibilité, et pas la moins humiliante. Mais il n'y pensait pas. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps déjà qu'il s'était assis sur sa fierté. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il allait perdre, mais il devinait surtout ce qu'il allait gagner : tous ces gallions, qui lui seraient bientôt offerts généreusement par La Gazette du Sorcier valaient bien quelques avanies, non ?

- De l'argent ? Demanda-t-il.

Malfoy s'esclaffa.

- Allons, ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi ! Tu sais bien que j'en possède à t'en donner le tournis !

- Alors… (Il baissa les yeux et ses joues rosirent) Non, tu ne penses pas à…

- Oh, mais je ne pense rien, moi.

Ron leva vers lui des yeux de puceau effarouché. Ceux de Malfoy brillaient comme des glaçons. Oui, viens plus près ! Encore un pas et tu glisseras dans l'abîme.

- Et si je… (Il déglutit, tordit ses mains et fit durer l'attente à tel point que Malfoy émit un claquement de langue agacé) Si j'acceptais de coucher avec toi ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

(Menteur)

- … Mais, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que la perte de ta mémoire entrainerait des séquelles autrement plus grandes que… Ce que tu veux marchander.

La plaie sur la joue de Ron avait coagulée. Malfoy cachait son triomphe. Se doutait-il qu'il venait de sauter à pieds joints dans la fosse à purin qu'avait installé le jeune homme ? Sauf si Ron courait lui aussi vers le piège à rat posé par Malfoy, la main tendue vers un bout de fromage en forme de gallion… Tous deux valsaient sur l'air compliqué et fallacieux du mensonge et de la comédie. Ils s'entrelaçaient en entrechats sournois sans se regarder jamais.

Ron baissa les yeux pour signaler sa défaite. Il attendit un peu puis fit un premier pas. Comme Malfoy ne réagissait pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il le dépassait il se sentit arrêté dans son élan par une main osseuse qui saisit son bras. Il fit face au Serpentard, qui s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota en souriant :

- Désormais ce sera où je veux, quand je veux. Et bien sûr, de la manière dont je le veux. Tu as interdiction de te plaindre, de protester, d'en parler à quiconque. J'espère que mes conditions te conviennent.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Ron les dents serrées.

- Non. Non, bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas.

Malfoy prit le menton de Ron entre ses doigts et lécha ses lèvres. Il se crispa, retint un léger haut-le-cœur. L'autre le testait.

- Pour sceller notre accord, dit Malfoy.

Sans dire un seul mot, Ron prit la cape d'invisibilité sur le lit, s'en couvrit et s'empressa de sortir. Maintenant, ce chantage avait une réalité : Malfoy. Il avait fait exprès de faire ça.

Il descendit les escaliers sans douceur, se moquant bien d'attirer l'attention. Il passa auprès de Crabbe et Goyle et les entendit qui disaient à Pansy Parkinson :

- Oui, à cause de l'orage notre entraînement a été reporté.

- Pas de chance, hein, Crabbe ? Lâcha Goyle. T'aurais été si mignon frappé par la foudre !

Faisant mine d'être vexé, Crabbe leva la main comme s'il allait le gifler. Ron tapa alors dessus, et elle alla s'écraser sur le nez de Goyle. Tous deux ouvrirent de grands yeux, puis Goyle fronça les sourcils et hurla :

- T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Mais j'ai rien fait… Ma main… C'est comme si elle avait agi toute seule.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tiens !

Et il envoya son gros poing serré dans l'œil de son compagnon. Ron les observa se battre un instant en silence puis, profitant de ce qu'un élève entrait dans la salle commune, les abandonna à leur querelle bruyante. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, provoquer une bagarre entre ces deux lourdauds n'avait aucunement apaisée sa colère, même si, sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça amusant.

Que faire pour se calmer ? Respire à fond, ferme les yeux. Réfléchit. Il était assez bon à cela, réfléchir, même si tout le monde pensait l'inverse.

Oui, mais réfléchir à quoi ? Que faire ? La prison dans laquelle il était désormais enfermé, seul Malfoy en possédait la clé. Et il doutait fort que son cruel geôlier ait jamais envie de lui ôter ses liens. Il grattait le bois pourri, fantasmant sur une liberté qui n'existerait désormais plus que dans ses rêves, tandis que derrière la porte Malfoy s'amusait avec le petit objet métallique et clinquant, si précieux pour eux deux.

L'instrument de la liberté comme de l'aliénation.

Ses pas enfiévrés l'emmenèrent dans la Grande Salle, si écœurante de tranquillité. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité à l'ombre d'un couloir avant d'y entrer, et comme toujours lorsqu'il était en public, se composa une expression de circonstance : celle du parfait abruti. Il écarquilla légèrement ses yeux bruns, souleva un peu ses sourcils, rebroussa un tantinet les coins de sa bouche et entrouvrit celle-ci. Pour finir il exerça son rire (pas trop fort pour que personne ne l'entende) : un de ces rires qui respire l'intelligence, la sagacité, la finesse…

Il cacha la cape aux reflets moirés dans un trou, qui disparut du mur aussi magiquement qu'il était apparut. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et émergea de l'ombre, en quête d'un endroit calme où il pourrait réfléchir en paix.

Il marcha vers la table des Gryffondors, qui ployait sous les cahiers et les coudes. Il passa près de Seamus, apparemment passionné par le pendentif d'une Serdaigle à la poitrine plus que respectable. La gemme qu'elle portait autour du cou était tenue en laisse par une longue chaînette d'argent et elle tombait parfaitement entre ses seins rebondis. Et Seamus caressait le joyaux rougeoyant, le soupesait, s'approchait pour mieux voir ; dans un noble soucis d'art et de beauté, bien sûr. Ron l'entendit demander entre deux gloussements où elle avait « réussi à dégoter cette superbe pierre si… Rouge ». Il ne ralentit pas le pas pour le savoir. Il l'allongea.

Il trouva Harry absorbé dans un magazine de Quidditch. Il regardait les ondulations des balais sur le papier glacé avec pénétration. Il l'entendit arriver et se retourna, lui sourit. Harry… Peut être allait-il lui confier sa délicate situation ?

- Salut, lui dit-il avant que Ron ait eu le temps de prendre une décision.

Le rouquin se contenta de hocher la tête. Il vit tout de suite que Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aux confidences.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu n'as plus de contraceptifs magiques et tu es trop timide pour aller t'en procurer toi-même ? Pas la peine de faire la fine bouche, tu sais bien que tu peux me demander. Tu connais mes honoraires.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, pas tout à fait. En échange d'argent tu t'arranges toujours pour que j'aie toutes les filles que je veux…

- Et alors ?

Harry paraissait nerveux, il ne le regardait pas et semblait plutôt parler à la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion, et Ron doutait fort que ce soit la dernière. Mais d'ordinaire il ne faisait pas tant de manières, il n'hésitait pas à dévoiler sa cible à Ron pour que celui-ci aille la convaincre de coucher avec le Survivant. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, la plupart du temps c'étaient elles qui tendaient leur croupe. Quand à celles qui se montraient réticentes, un philtre d'amour suffisait à les déshabiller. Ron avait d'ailleurs constaté que lorsqu'Hermione avait refusé de leur prêté son talent en potion (ne voulant pas « collaborer à votre affreux projet machiste et véreux »), il s'était avéré que les siennes n'étaient pas mal du tout.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Harry :

- Et alors j'en veux une. Mais ce qui me fait hésiter, c'est que j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord.

- Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est ta sœur, Ginny.

Ron regarda Harry, sincèrement étonné. Ginny ? Que diable lui trouvait-il ? Elle était plus jeune que lui, trop maigre et elle rembourrait ses soutiens-gorges (qui n'atteignaient le bonnet B que par miracle).

Et Harry, toujours nerveux, se dandinait d'une fesse sur l'autre. Le balancement hypnotique qui en résultait le rapprochait plus que jamais de l'handicapé mental. Non, finalement Ron ne lui dirait rien. Il s'attendait trop à ce que ce lourdaud libère par inadvertance (et de préférence le clamant haut et fort dans un lieu bondé) son précieux secret.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait de son silence.

- Enfin, Harry, c'est ma petite sœur !

- Oh, je savais que tu serais jaloux !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais c'est toujours toi qui dit que tout le monde a un prix, Ron !

Ah, il n'y avait pas pensé. Au début, il voulait le dissuader de choisir Ginny parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas très jolie à regarder et non pas parce qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un protecteur, mais si son ami voulait parler argent, alors il se sentait tout disposé à écouter. Quel pourrait bien être le prix de Ginny ? C'était sa sœur après tout, pas une vulgaire groupie… Enfin, c'était en tout cas comme ça que Harry le voyait.

Autant en profiter.

Ron eut l'air mécontent puis il tourna lentement son visage vers Harry, qui le regardait comme un jeune chien regarde son maître ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour la promenade quotidienne. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants d'espoir. Il faillit perdre sa concentration devant cette vision ridicule.

- C'est vrai, j'ai dit que tout le monde avait un prix. Tu me connais, je suis un homme de parole. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que c'est de Ginny dont il est question, ma petite sœur. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu t'acoquines. Et je ne supporterais pas que tu lui fasses du mal, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Je la respecterais, je lui ferais des cadeaux, je serais attentionné, je… Je suis même prêt à sortir avec elle !

Décidemment, soit Harry devenait de plus en plus bête, soit il tenait vraiment à s'emparer de cette carcasse rousse.

- Je t'en donne quinze gallions !

- Nous y voilà… Le temps des enchères.

- Enfin Harry, pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Même si elle n'était pas ma sœur, je ne pourrais pas te l'offrir pour moins de vingt gallions. Elle est si exeptionnelle…

Harry acquiesça comme s'il comprenait.

- Et là, il s'agit en plus de ma sœur, mon joyaux, ma… Je ne descendrais pas au dessous de vingt-cinq.

Les yeux du jeune homme à la cicatrice se plissèrent, son regard devint brumeux. Puis au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il tendit la main à Ron.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

C'était comme cela avec Harry, il ne savait pas marchander, ne cherchait jamais à faire de compromis ni à arnaquer son partenaire, ne discutait aucun prix. Ç'en était presque trop facile. D'aucuns disaient que c'était parce qu'il était trop honnête, naïf. Ron, au contraire, voyait là une preuve flagrante de sa bêtise. Rien que le fait de désirer Ginny était signe de stupidité.

Enfin, c'était son ami, et il payait bien. Vingt-cinq gallions pour jouer les entremetteuses ! Alors que les autres filles n'en rapportaient que huit par tête ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Ginny. Cette pauvre Ginny. Elle n'en valait même pas six.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil ravi, rassembla ses livres et après un rapide « rejoins-moi à la salle commune. » il disparut entre les quatre grandes tables et Ron ne le vit plus.

Alors, Ron se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait depuis les derniers évènements tout proches : un pigeon. Extorquer des sommes faramineuses pour des choses sans valeur, vraiment, cela le détendait. Le faible sentiment de culpabilité qui avait osé murmurer son désaccord avait été bien vite enseveli sous l'appât du gain, et sous les gravats immondes il se tut tout à fait.

Harry avait réussi à lui faire oublier Malfoy. Il fallait bien avouer que c'était un prodigieux tour de force. Mais le jour tant redouté avait finit par arriver. Evidemment. Malfoy, lui aussi, était un homme de parole.

C'était un midi ensoleillé. Ron, Hermione et Harry sortaient d'un cour d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeux. Et pendant que le professeur Binns parlait, qu'Hermione prenait des notes pour toute la classe et qu'Harry disputait un morpion magique avec Lavande Brown, Ron avait eu comme un pressentiment. Un regard derrière lui, qui lui brûlait la nuque, un frisson. Ses mains devenaient moites et sa bouche sèche. Il tentait de se dérider en se disant que le professeur Trelawney y aurait sûrement vu un présage de mort, d'épidémie quelconque. Un présage funeste…

Finalement, ça ne le fit pas rire du tout.

Il fut le premier à sortir de la salle, ses amis peinant à le suivre. Mais le chantage le rattrapa, et alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, une voix traînante et froide les apostropha :

- Tiens, Potter et sa clique !

Harry s'arrêta, les poings serrés, prêt à en découdre. Ron fut bien obligé de l'imiter. Malfoy, les mains dans les poches, était accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

- Mon Dieu, Weasley, c'est moi ou tu as grossi ? Potter, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes amis ! Vises-moi un peu ces poignées d'amour, dit-il en s'adressant à Parkinson, qui ricana.

Harry avait levé sa baguette pour défendre l'honneur bafoué de Ron mais celui-ci l'en dissuada d'un geste. Tandis que les Serpentard les dépassaient pour aller déjeuner, Malfoy ajouta :

- Je suis sûr que tu vas te relever cette nuit pour aller voler dans les cuisines.

Cette fois Pansy éclata de son rire suraigu, que Ron entendait encore même quand ils eurent tous disparu. Ainsi, cela avait fini par arriver. Ce soir, dans les cuisines, quand tous dormiraient. Il avait trouvé le message subliminal de Malfoy tellement flagrant qu'il s'étonnait de ce que personne n'ait encore deviné de quoi ils parlaient.

La fin de la journée avait attisé ses nerfs, qu'il portait désormais à fleur de peau.

Les cuisines. Trop glauque pour lui. Mais cela correspondait bien à son maître chanteur.

Il n'avait hésité qu'à peine à caresser la poire. Son rire si étrange avait attiré Miss Teigne qui, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, l'avait observé un instant, immobile, puis s'était détournée. Elle n'avait pas craché, ne s'était pas empressée de courir pour prévenir son maître, l'horrible concierge Rusard.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Elle faisait comme ces tableaux, dans la pensine. Elle collaborait.

Elle s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, sans bruit, la queue entre les jambes. Aussitôt sa résolution, qu'il croyait si forte, s'affaiblit et se ratatina sur elle-même. Qu'allait-il _vraiment_ se passer, là, derrière ? Serait-ce long ? Il allait sûrement avoir mal, mais à quel point ? Et si, finalement, Malfoy ne tenait pas sa promesse et que tous les souvenirs, acquis si durement, s'envolaient comme des moineaux effarouchés ? Il eut soudain très peur d'entrer, trop peur de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas.

Etait-il encore temps de faire marche arrière ?

A cet instant, il put un peu appréhender ce qu'avait ressentit George, acculé contre le mur. Même s'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se laisser faire, même s'il s'y refusait, il savait que George avait lui aussi ressentit ce sentiment : je n'ai pas le choix. Quoi que je fasse, je n'ai pas d'échappatoire.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et affreusement malsain à se forcer ainsi. D'ailleurs, se forçait-il vraiment ? Non, il n'allait tout de même pas éprouver du plaisir !... Si ? Il n'y avait que dans les mauvais scénarios érotiques que cela se produisait. Le héros esseulé qui jouit malgré lui !

Mais l'histoire qui se jouait ces derniers jours y ressemblait fort, non ?

Bien que Ron pensait avoir amené Malfoy où il voulait, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Malfoy avait fait pareil. Et peut être même y avait-il mieux réussi que lui. Assurément, il n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il était même plus dangereux que tous ceux que Ron avait déjà pu affronter. Non… Il ne s'était quand même pas fait posséder ?

Malfoy apparut dans le couloir à ce moment, sa baguette l'éclairant faiblement. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour passer inaperçu. Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oh, tu es déjà là ?

Le détachement avec lequel il le considérait, ce ton neutre et absent, cela stupéfia Ron. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être d'anciens camarades de classe qui se rencontrent un jour par hasard au rayon fruits et légumes. Il s'était attendu à un prédateur assoiffé de sexe, mais sûrement pas à cet être lointain, préoccupé, fatigué même. Il était à mille lieux du Malfoy cynique et mauvais qu'il croyait si bien connaître.

Semblant soudain prendre conscience de ce qui les attendaient tous deux, le Serpentard releva les épaules et lui sourit d'un air avide. Il le dépassa et pénétra dans l'antre des chaudrons et des marmites. Il avait baissé le bras et sa baguette éclairait ses jambes et son torse, mais pas son visage. Il l'invita à entrer, d'un ton sans appel qui glaça le sang de Ron. Il serra fort les poings, se jurant bien qu'il allait honorer sa part du contrat et ne laisserait à Malfoy d'autre choix que d'honorer la sienne.

Il entra lentement. Le tableau se referma derrière lui dans un bruit qui lui parut sinistre. Il entendit son ricanement, qui lui faisait face, et ne put que deviner son sourire carnivore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout en se remémorant ces souvenirs douloureux, Ron lavait sa peau sale. Seule la lumière froide éclairait la salle de bain, et de toute façon il fermait les yeux. Ses mains nues pleines de savon passaient sur les griffures qu'il avait au bas du ventre.

Cela le picotait.

Il nettoya ses jambes, revint sur son sexe. Son sexe que cette pourriture n'avait même pas touché. Quand il voulut écarter ses fesses, la douleur fut si vive qu'elle l'électrisa. Il se crispa et tressauta, retint sa respiration comme si elle allait s'échapper avec son souffle, et que le fait de ne plus respirer allait vraiment changer quoi que ce fut. Il avança très doucement un doigt hésitant et osa tâter son anus. La peau en était très abîmée, déchirée, preuve de la violence avec laquelle Malfoy l'avait pris. Il ne s'était vraiment pas embarrassé de scrupules. Et le fait qu'il ait encore toute sa mémoire lui semblait pour l'instant une bien maigre consolation.

Du savon plein les yeux, il chercha le bouton de douche et le tourna. L'eau était toujours glacée.

Il s'habilla avec une lenteur inouïe, bougeant ses jambes avec précaution. Chaque geste lui arrachait une grimace.

Enfin, il fut prêt à affronter Poudlard et ses élèves. Il avait peur de croiser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir, mais ne craignait pas les remarques ou les messes basses. Car il était sûr que son épreuve de la nuit passée l'avait marqué, et qu'il portait son viol aussi haut qu'un étendard…

A sa grande surprise, il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il essayait de marcher avec autant de dignité qu'il lui était possible, mais chaque pas prenait le visage d'un supplice odieux, pervers. Apparemment, il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Les rares personnes qu'il croisa en cette matinée de cours ne firent aucunement attention à son air crispé.

Enfin, il parvint au prix d'efforts incommensurables à l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte. La salle aux lits immaculés était presque déserte. Seule une fille dormait paisiblement. Il fit exprès de claquer la porte mais elle ne se réveilla pas. A la place apparut Madame Pomfresh, le chignon de travers et les lunettes tombantes. Elle le regarda avec une expression de pure horreur et il lui adressa en retour son sourire le plus poli.

- Vous ! Murmura-t-elle les dents serrée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, dit Ron comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, promenant son regard autour de lui. J'aurais besoin de vos talents, et d'un lit à l'abri des regards.

- Et pourquoi vous rendrais-je ce service, s'il vous plaît ?

- Parce qu'il me semble que vous êtes dans une position où vous pouvez difficilement refuser. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur obligeante aujourd'hui, alors je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas voir l'affaire ébruitée.

Il la fusilla du regard et elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, choquée et épouvantée à l'idée que « l'affaire soit ébruitée ». Elle finit par pincer ses lèvres maigres, rassembla ses jupes d'un mouvement sec et tourna les talons en quête d'un lit. Ron la suivit avec force rictus et laissa échapper un filet de voix qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Elle choisit un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, s'assura que la fille dormait vraiment puis tira les rideaux blancs, les enfermant tous deux dans un cocon d'étoffe épaisse et bon marché. Sans un mot, Ron retira sa ceinture, son pantalon, son caleçon. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, exposant ses fesses meurtries.

- Je voudrais que vous me recousiez.

Ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à recoudre, l'infirmière s'approcha. Puis, devinant de quoi il s'agissait, elle approcha une main des fesses de l'élève et les écarta doucement. Ron se tendit instantanément, vrillé par la douleur. Il étouffa un gémissement dans l'oreiller en serrant les poings.

- Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh, sincèrement touchée.

Toute trace d'amertume avait disparut et elle paraissait scandalisée, comme si c'était son propre postérieur qu'elle découvrait en si piteux état.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Alors, pouvez-vous me recoudre, oui ou non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais essayer de vous faire le moins de mal possible.

- Je crois que de toute façon le pire est passé, ricana Ron. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez me faire plus mal.

Les minutes passèrent. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, rompu seulement par les cris de la malade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ron pour entretenir un semblant de conversation.

Il se fichait totalement de cette fille.

- C'est une Poufsouffle. Elle a testé une potion pendant le cour du professeur Rogue… Il est complètement fou, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ah, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ? C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal de coucher avec le fils d'un haut représentant du Ministère de la Magie !

- Eh bien où est le mal ? Il était d'accord…

- Il avait treize ans.

La vieille femme se tut, grommelant une argumentation qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

- Remarquez, ce n'est pas que cela me gêne, reprit Ron en admirant ses ongles. Vous pouvez même continuer, recommencer jusqu'à épuisement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ni de vous, ni de lui. Seulement, il faudra penser à être plus prudente à l'avenir. Si vous aviez été plus discrète, jamais je n'aurais pu prendre ces photos ! Vous rendez vous compte de la chance que vous avez eu de tomber sur moi ? Un plus malhonnête ne se serait pas embarrassé d'autant de scrupules que moi, soyez en sûr ! Il aurait purement et simplement publié les photos et empoché les gallions.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, à la rabaisser. Il sentait que ses gestes se faisaient plus saccadés à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Elle savait pourtant qu'au moindre mouvement trop brusque il la dénoncerait. Elle ne se risquerait pas à lui faire mal. Elle avait bien trop peur.

Bientôt, il put se relever et se rhabilla. Il n'avait plus mal du tout. Avant d'ouvrir le rideau, l'infirmière lui dit :

- Je vous ai recousu au fil magique. Il atténue la douleur, mais évitez de vous asseoir tant qu'il est encore sur vous. Il s'effritera de lui-même dans une heure ou deux.

Ron acquiesça sans la remercier. Il passa devant la Poufsouffle qui suait à grosses gouttes en se débattant dans ses draps et une fois arrivé à la porte, il entendit derrière lui :

- A bientôt monsieur Weasley. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons nous voir souvent ces prochains jours.

Il la fusilla du regard, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cette vieille folle ! Quand il n'aura plus besoin d'elle il faudra qu'il pense à vendre ces photos…

L'air était frais et le soleil froid en ce matin d'avril. Malgré cela il inspira un grand coup, respirant à pleins poumons la force nouvelle qui naissait en lui. La honte de la nuit passée cohabitait désormais avec un sentiment grandissant de haine froide et conquérante. Malfoy le voulait ? Eh bien, Malfoy l'aurait. Mais il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Midi sonna et les couloirs, le grand hall, se remplirent. Tous allaient vers la Grand Salle, leur estomac leur ouvrant la voie. Ron se laissa porter par le flot de chair, de voix, de vies. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, éclatant de santé. Qui aurait fait attention à ce rouquin dégingandé, aux bras un peu trop longs, à qui les tâches de rousseurs donnaient un air idiot ? Un anonyme parmi les anonymes.

Une araignée parmi les blattes.

Oui, Malfoy allait le regretter. Ron se fit la promesse de le précipiter hors de son piédestal, dût-il tout perdre pour cela, même son propre frère. Et une fois à terre, Malfoy n'aurait d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers lui, son beau visage ensanglanté et son honneur, ce joyaux si précieux, bafoué, brisé, pilé. Et il l'obligerait à l'avaler.

Oh oui chère, chère oxymore ! Je te ferais payer notre ressemblance. Et par Merlin, je te le jure ! Je te perdrais…

* * *

On se retrouve tous à Poudlard pour le chapitre 4 ! Bye !

PS : paraît que les yeux de Ron sont bleus, pas brun.... Et comme j'ai la flemme de chercher partout mon erreur, je vous le dit : ses yeux sont bleus ! Voilà... Faîtes comme si j'avais pas fait de faute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, il ne s'est pas fait attendre, ce chapitre !

(Et aussi, pour ceux qui ne comprendrait pas le lemon de ce chapitre, je tiens à vous informer que les positions sont : Ron sur le dos, Malfoy au dessus, et puis Ron à genoux le visage à terre les mains bloquées dans le dos, Mafloy derrière lui. Je vous dis ça parce qu'il paraitrait que c'est pas clair... Enfin après, c'est ma bêta qui n'a rien comprit, donc je me méfie. Vous me direz si vous avez bien visualisé !)

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, comme prévu, Ron Weasley retrouvait son bourreau dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Sa robe noire aux armoiries des Gryffondor ondoyait autour de ses longues jambes fuselées tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide.

Le rire de la poire retentit une fois encore. Ce maudit rire. Cette fois, Ron avait beaucoup hésité avant de caresser sa chair verte ; ses doigts avaient reculé, s'étaient recroquevillés dans la pénombre. Il savait qu'il l'attendait. Comme s'il le touchait déjà, caché derrière la coupe de fruits. Il aurait parié qu'il se tenait là, aussi angélique qu'un tas d'ordures, sa blondeur se confondant avec les éclats métalliques des casseroles sales.

Mais l'appât du gain et la vengeance étaient des arguments plus convaincants que la perspective de souffrir quelques heures avec lui.

Il finit par chatouiller la peinture, qui s'ouvrit en une caverne à l'ouverture carrée. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Ron fit un pas en avant, puis deux, et le portrait se referma sans bruit.

- Bonsoir.

Ron se figea instinctivement, cherchant dans le noir d'où provenait ce ton suave et crémeux, aux accents traînants. Cette voix lui faisait l'effet de dizaines de fils barbelés sur lesquels il se serait jeté volontairement. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, sentit une présence dans son dos. Il déglutit lorsque Malfoy caressa ses cheveux.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il les dents serrées.

Il fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette mais ses mains lui furent confisquées. Il les lui avait bloquées dans le dos.

_« Comme George. »_

- Pas besoin de lumière.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une sentence.

Brusquement, Malfoy lui envoya un coup de pied derrière les jambes, qui l'obligea à ployer les genoux. Il lui lâcha les mains, mais trop tard, et il n'eut pas le temps d'amortir sa chute. Son visage vint cogner durement contre les pavés froids.

Il s'était abîmé la pommette droite et sentit sa joue rougir, gonflée.

On saisit son uniforme à tâtons, on souleva sa robe. Des réminiscences douloureuses lui soulevèrent l'estomac et un haut-le-cœur secoua son corps tremblant. Il leva son bassin pour faciliter la tâche au Serpentard, et sa robe lui fut ôtée complètement.

La respiration mesurée de Malfoy fouettait le silence, comme un préambule à l'épouvante. Ron ouvrait les yeux mais rien n'apparaissait dans l'obscurité. Juste ces sons. Et pourtant il était sûr que c'était lui et pas un autre, dans sa cécité, qui le déshabillait de ses mains bouillantes.

Un bouton. Puis un autre. Lentement, sa chemise blanche semblait se rendre, chaque bruit du tissus ressemblant à un soupir contrit. Ron mordait sa langue pour ne pas pleurer. Du moins, pour sangloter le moins possible.

De nouveau les mêmes remords, les mêmes questions.

Malfoy se pencha sur lui et lui mordit l'oreille, tandis qu'il plaçait une jambe sur son sexe et effleurait de ses ongles cruels les griffures. Ron n'osait pas bouger et restait là, horrifié et contenant mal ses cris lorsque l'autre griffa sa peau fragile pour de bon. Il sentit les blessures se rouvrir. Après la douleur, aiguë, sauvage, vint la douce brûlure, lancinante. Celle dont il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas. Malfoy prit la main de Ron, à tâtons, et la posa sur la ceinture du pantalon de celui-ci.

Non…

Puis il se tint immobile au-dessus de lui, attendant, impassible, que Ron déboutonne lui-même sa braguette.

_Comme George…_

Ron se savait être une enflure, mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement combien cet enfoiré était dangereux.

- Dépêches-toi, Ron…

Malfoy parlait d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-boudeur. Sans rien y voir, Ron savait qu'il souriait. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux très fort, ouvrit le bouton de cuivre. La pression de son pantalon se déroba autour de son ventre. Et la pensée incongrue qu'il était vivant lui effleura l'esprit. Comme si l'obscur tissu posait sa bouche dentelée contre son sexe, chaque jour, et le dévorait. Là, dans le noir, si noir, il abandonnait son étreinte étroite pour la chair d'un démon. Le pantalon glissa sur ses genoux, stoppa ses caresses mortes sur ses pieds. Malfoy déposa un baiser sur sa cuisse. Ron pleurait.

Il sentait quelques gouttes de sang solitaires galoper sur ses flans, et la sueur sur son visage avait un goût amer. Un petit cri étranglé explosa timidement dans le silence lorsque Ron sentit la main de Malfoy sur son caleçon.

Qu'était-il en de faire, là ? Il se tortilla, plus mal à l'aise encore qu'auparavant. La première fois, c'était à peine s'il l'avait touché… Et maintenant, il ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à cela.

Nouvelle lubie ?

Il sentait les dents du blond à travers le tissu. C'était une sensation des plus bizarres. Ce n'était pas du plaisir, pourtant. Du dégoût pour lui même, pour Malfoy. De l'excitation. Cela le rendait étrangement réceptif. Il se mordit les doigts pour se forcer à respirer calmement.

Puis le tourmenteur éleva sa voix féline, et l'ordre qu'il donna, de sa voix dure et sérieuse, heurta Ron comme un météore. Son poids vint s'écraser contre son cœur, sans aucune pitié.

- Bande.

Il se figea. Son cœur, déjà ébranlé, oublia de battre pendant un instant. De quoi ??! Il avait bien entendu, et le ton était sans appel. Non, il ne pouvait… Pas vrai ? Non, bien sûr que non. Malfoy tira rudement sur son caleçon, et le dernier rempart protégeant sa nudité se dispersa comme l'auraient fait des moineaux apeurés. Les mains du Serpentard remontèrent sans se presser le long de ses jambes. Ron hoqueta de honte. Le blond les posa sur ses hanches, les pouces orientés en direction du nombril, se pencha. Ron sentit alors un léger souffle, froid et lointain, faire frissonner son ventre. Au-dessus de lui, l'haleine de Malfoy décrivait des arabesques, sans qu'il ne le touche jamais. Tout ce que pouvait sentir le Gryffondor, c'était les ondulations du garçon contre ses jambes, et son torse qui effleurait parfois son sexe toujours mou.

Il était bien déterminé à ne pas obéir à l'ordre, qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait. Même s'il savait pertinemment que le prix à payer pour cette mutinerie allait être bien trop élevé pour lui. Mais ça… Non, jamais, même s'il le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à ce point. Et de toute façon, c'était impossible. Il se savait au paroxysme du dégoût.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à ne subir que le fantôme d'une caresse. Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi Malfoy n'allait-il pas jusqu'au bout ? Ses mains diaboliques ne bougeaient pas, et Ron se sentait plus humilié encore que s'il les utilisaient.

Ainsi, il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se fatigue autrement que par une malheureuse respiration ? Etait-il si facile à exciter ? Cette dernière réflexion le mit en colère, et par pur perversité il ravala ses larmes, décidant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'entrerait pas en érection pour le bon plaisir d'un blondinet sadique.

Mais Malfoy continuait de souffler sur sa peau, encore et encore. Continuait de descendre. Contre le sol froid, Ron se sentit vaciller. L'autre était si proche, que d'un coup de hanche, d'un seul, il aurait put se soulever et entrer en contact avec sa bouche. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Plutôt crever !

Le souffle, si près, si chaud, se fit plus flou et brumeux alors que Malfoy ouvrait plus grand les lèvres. Il s'approcha encore, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sexe à la torture. Cette chaleur… C'était affreux, affreux.

On posa des mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Doucement mais fermement, Malfoy les écarta, et Ron ne chercha pas à résister, convaincu qu'il était que tous les efforts du Serpentard se révéleraient vains. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le touche, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Un bref coup de langue, un seul, au bout de sa verge, et toute la tension, l'excitation inavouée, la répugnance palpable, explosèrent entre ses reins. Lentement, sans rien y pouvoir faire, il se sentit durcir, et sa honte grandit plus encore. Malfoy s'en aperçu et cessa ses caresses. Ostensiblement, il se détacha de lui, se désintéressant de son sexe alors que Ron lui obéissait enfin. Et le rouquin, si dur, si honteux, ouvrit ses yeux bleus qui ne voyaient plus. Il se tortilla, désorienté.

Encore un caprice de Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour le toucher ?

Il leva ses deux mains du sol. L'une rencontra un avant bras et s'y accrocha avec force (Malfoy émit un petit grognement rauque d'agaçement), tandis que l'autre empoignait ses cheveux fins. Ron, les cuisses toujours écartées, raffermit sa prise en imaginant que le blond grimaçait de douleur. Cependant, cette piètre provocation resta sans suite. Malfoy ne le touchait plus. Au lieu de cela, on lui administra un coup de poing retentissant. Exactement à l'endroit où il s'était déjà cogné. La douleur le fit gémir et lâcher prise, et aussitôt Malfoy se saisit de ses poignets et, d'un mouvement sec, le retourna. Ses griffures neuves, son érection, furent aplatis sur le sol glacé, avant que le Serpentard n'empoigne ses hanches et ne le force à se relever.

Il maintenait les mains de Ron dans son dos, de sorte que celui-ci se retrouvait sans appui, le visage écrasé contre la pierre.

Le bruit d'un pantalon que l'on baisse. Une certaine précipitation. Il sentait Malfoy sur le point de le pénétrer. Et il bandait toujours.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu me fais durcir, pour ne plus me toucher ?

L'ombre derrière lui se figea, puis dit d'une voix câline :

- Exactement.

- Quoi ? Ron était estomaqué. Mais que…

C'était mon bon plaisir que de te sentir bander. Tu as obéi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu auras ta récompense. Dois-je te rappeler ta situation ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Espèce de sale…

- Tais-toi maintenant.

Ron entendit comme un murmure, puis il sentit quelque chose de froid, un liquide, dégouliner entre ses fesses. Il comprit que Malfoy avait utilisé un sort de lubrification. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le préparer…

Il n'aurait su dire si cette deuxième sodomie était pire que la précédente. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa honte en était décuplée. Alors oui, peut-être était-ce pire… A chaque va-et-vient de Malfoy, son visage râpait et s'égratignait. Depuis le début il s'était interdit de produire le moindre son qui aurait pu le rabaisser plus encore, mais que pouvait-il protéger maintenant ? renoncer à son honneur, bafouer sa condition d'homme pour n'être plus qu'un jouet entre ses mains se révélait tellement plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant il gémit le plus silencieusement qu'il put et l'autre ne l'entendit pas.

Malfoy s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui que la première fois, mais ses coups semblaient paradoxalement moins brutaux. Comme s'il le ménageait. Le viol n'en perdait pas pour autant sa saveur terrible, et les griffures psalmodiaient leur lente agonie. Cela aurait été tellement plus supportable, s'il ne s'était pas senti écartelé. La douleur lui faisait l'effet d'un léger anesthésiant, l'intrusion dans son corps se faisait lointaine, tandis qu'une brûlure lancinante tendait à les remplacer. Une brûlure que Malfoy prenait soin d'aviver. Mais évidemment, l'anesthésie avait eu plus d'effet deux jours auparavant. Bien sûr. Cela aurait été trop facile. « Bientôt, se dit Ron, je vais être en mesure d'en savourer la cadence ».

On accéléra derrière lui. De plus en plus vite. Et Ron avait de plus en plus mal. Malfoy soutint le rythme encore plusieurs minutes, puis gémit et se répandit en lui. De l'eau croupie sur un lys. De la rosée dans un caveau.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent du bruit. Des sons étouffés derrière les murs de pierres. Le rire caverneux d'un fruit à jamais mûr. Malfoy eut juste le temps de se retirer et de se relever en trébuchant, pour se cacher dans un coin sombre. Ron eut les mains libérées, et ses ongles vinrent racler faiblement les dalles usées. Son bassin bascula sur le côté, et il n'eut même pas la force de le retenir lorsqu'il tomba.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Exactement comme la première fois…

Un rai de lumière, qui s'élargit. Ron ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, et il était juste devant l'entrée. Finalement, le tableau s'ouvrit. Une silhouette se découpa sur son corps dépareillé, fit quelques pas avant de l'apercevoir. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, se rendant compte de sa situation, elle poussa un petit cri avant de courir s'accroupir à ses côtés. Les yeux de Ron y voyaient clair dans cette semi-pénombre, aussi reconnut-il sans mal le blason de sa maison : un lion fier, doré sur un fond rougeoyant. Incandescent. Belliqueux.

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Non seulement il s'était fait surprendre, seul, par quelqu'un, ce qui en soit était déjà suffisamment problématique, mais en plus il avait fallu que cette personne soit de Gryffondor ! Il allait la croiser à longueur de journées… Et elle chercherait probablement à le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve, le suivant partout, lui demandant comment il se sent aujourd'hui, s'il a besoin de parler, d'épancher son pauvre cœur qui saigne…

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme cela. Enfin, encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur un autre Weasley. Là, ça aurait vraiment été une situation imbuvable.

- Oh Merlin, Ron ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Oh non… Cette voix… Ron leva les yeux, reconnut son frère George qui le regardait, les ferma.

Pourquoi lui ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

OoOoOo

Ron ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit propre, affreusement impersonnel et qui grinçait, par dessus le marché. Il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit… Autour de lui étaient tendus des draps blancs, qui se dressaient sous la lune et rivalisaient avec elle en pâleur livide. Plus que lui, c'était ces choses immobiles qui avaient l'air malades. Le haut plafond avait oublié de s'arrêter et continuait de monter dans les hauteurs de la nuit.

Ron était à l'infirmerie. Et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Plus pour échapper à Malfoy que pour provoquer un quelconque sentiment de pitié chez son frère aîné, il avait fait semblant de s'évanouir. George l'avait prit dans ses bras, épiant les ombres en quête d'un agresseur qui était resté invisible. Ensuite, il l'avait amené ici, l'avait posé délicatement sur un lit (et Ron s'aperçut qu'il pouvait, même s'il avait mal, s'allonger sur le dos) avant d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Il avait tiré les rideaux.

Ron entendit son frère se précipiter vers son lit, suivit par un bruit de pantoufles qu'on traînait par terre. Un bâillement non dissimulé et une vieille voix encore enrouée de sommeil qui demandait :

- Mais de quoi s'agit-il, enfin ? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

- Il est là. Je l'ai trouvé dans les cuisines, à moitié déshabillé, et il tremblait ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il y a à Poudlard des gens suffisamment détraqués pour faire une chose pareille ! Ah, si je le tenais !

- Oui, oui, répondait distraitement l'infirmière.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux souffreteux pour découvrir Ron, les yeux grands ouverts, qui reboutonnait son pantalon. Son expression était des plus étranges lorsqu'elle le vit : on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas très bien elle même si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Se réjouir du malheur de Ron ? Ou le plaindre, car après tout, un viol restait un viol, qu'importe la personne ? Elle choisit la première option.

- Déjà de retour, monsieur Weasley ?

- Hein ? George, déjà choqué, ne comprenait plus rien. Que voulez-vous dire ? Ron, que veut-elle dire ?

- Monsieur Weasley… George, votre frère est en état de choc, il a besoin de repos. Vous devriez aller vous recoucher…

- Mais…

- … D'autant plus qu'il est tard et que vous devriez être dans votre dortoir à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh, euh… Oui.

Après un dernier regard vers Ron qui faisait semblant d'être « en état de choc », il tourna les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sorciers entendirent la porte se refermer. Aussitôt, Ron explosa.

- Espèce de vieille peau dégénérée, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Dire ça devant mon frère !

- Vous m'avez tirée du sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit, maintenant je vais avoir un mal fou à me rendormir. Alors, j'ai pensé vous rendre la pareille… (Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur son visage.) Lui non plus ne dormira pas cette nuit.

- Vous êtes mesquine.

- Et vous horrible. Bien, je suppose que vais devoir vous raccommoder une fois encore ?

- S'il vous plait.

Et pendant qu'elle préparait le fil magique, Ron enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses larmes, qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir, possédaient l'amertume de l'affliction et étaient bouillantes comme la colère.

Elle expédia le travail plus rapidement que lors de sa première visite (peut être y avait-il moins à recoudre) et ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de sortir. Elle rangea le matériel et s'éclipsa sans bruit, refermant derrière elle les rideaux qui gémirent.

Une fois seul, Ron se déshabilla. Les chaussures, les chaussettes, la ceinture, le pantalon, puis la chemise. Le caleçon. Un sourire amer l'éclaboussa quand il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il ne pourrait pas prendre de douche tout de suite.

Mais il n'allait pas rentrer au dortoir, ça non ! Il pouvait voir George, esseulé, perdu dans ses souvenirs, retenant ses larmes à grand peine… Des larmes qui, il en était sûr, n'étaient pas pour lui. Il allait l'attendre jusqu'au matin, près du feu dans la Salle Commune, rongeant ses ongles comme si c'était la seule nourriture qui lui restait, et si Ron avait la mauvaise idée de passer dans son champ de vision, alors il l'accablerait de mots doux réconfortants et aussi vides de sens que le nouvel engouement de Harry pour Ginny. Non. Mieux valait qu'il reste ici s'il tenait à préserver son équilibre mental.

Et George, Merlin, George ! Pourquoi, de tous les pensionnaires de ce fichu château, avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui le surprenne ? Son attitude soumise, son viol et maintenant cela ! Il accumulait les bourdes sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ron plongea dans ses draps, tenta de se laisser bercer par le lent rythme de la nuit. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Honte, colère, dégoût de soi, vengeance. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient en lui, tellement de choses. Chacune voulait être au premier rang pour la grande photo de famille, et elles souriaient, toutes. De leur plus beau sourire.

C'était à celle qui aurait les dents les plus gâtées…

Epuisé et sur le qui-vive, Ron s'endormit d'un sommeil fragile.

Il vit beaucoup de choses dans les brumes de son inconscient. Des formes nébuleuses qui souriaient, des moments de sa vie, vécus ou fantasmés, et puis des silhouettes floues, méconnaissables. C'était comme s'il n'entendait plus rien, tandis qu'un projectionniste triste et mystérieux dévidait ses vieilles bobines mécaniquement, dans le cinéma vide de sa torpeur. Car c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? A part lui, les sièges étaient tous inoccupés. Ce soir, il était seul.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait très mal dormi, et la lumière matinale qui passait en tapinois à travers les rideaux blancs l'empêchait de se rendormir. Bon gré, mal gré, il prit ses oripeaux, laissés en piteux état par ses soins. Ils avaient passé la nuit sur le carrelage et étaient aussi chauds qu'un soleil d'hiver. Il s'habilla avec aisance, bien que le contact avec ces vêtements sales le répugna au plus haut point. Il se sentait crasseux. Oh, et si abattu ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vraiment seul. Découragé. Il n'avait personne à qui confier son fardeau. Ses amis ne faisaient pas l'affaire, ils ne connaissaient rien de lui et seraient horriblement choqués par sa conduite s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait. Quand aux autres, il n'en voyait aucun qui soit aussi machiavélique que lui. Aucun… A part Malfoy. Il sourit doucement : quelle ironie.

Quelle cruauté.

« Bah, tant pis. Je vais être obligé de me débrouiller tout seul. Comme toujours. »

Ron ne prit pas la peine de prévenir madame Pomfresh de son départ, et il sortit sans bruit dans la lumière du matin. Il n'était pas tard, guère plus de huit heures. Il croisa quelques élèves, la mine ensommeillée et la cravate de travers, courant dans les couloirs à cause d'un réveil tardif. Tant pis pour eux. Et tant pis pour Harry : le cours de divination avait déjà commencé, et vu l'état dans lequel était Ron, il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour se précipiter dans l'antre de Trelawney, à l'instar de tous ces abrutis qui le dépassaient, clopinants.

Il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Il allait passer la journée à se laver, méditer sur les derniers évènements. Harry devrait endurer cette vieille folle tout seul.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Pourtant Malfoy fit exprès de s'arrêter, planté au beau milieu du couloir, les mains dans les poches. Dès que Ron le reconnut, il s'arrêta. Horreur ? Stupeur ?

Honte.

Son expression, réfléchie quoique pensive, fit instantanément place à un vide abyssal. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Rien qu'une fermeture hermétique, à toute épreuve ; enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. De son côté, l'éphèbe en face de lui restait tout aussi impénétrable. Il n'y avait que ses cernes pour témoigner d'une quelconque fatigue (sûrement due aux dépenses de la nuit dernière, pensa Ron). Ils restèrent ainsi un court moment, chiens de faïence ébréchés et pâles. Ils avaient l'air en parfaite communion, figés, leur respiration ne semblant faire plus qu'un seul et unique alizé, qui les reliait. Un pont magnifique. Une impression trompeuse. Car la seule chose que les deux élèves daignaient exprimer, c'était la haine qu'il avaient l'un pour l'autre. Malfoy détestait Ron parce qu'il connaissait trop bien ses secrets, et Ron abhorrait Malfoy parce qu'il l'avait surprit à voler son passé, et lui en faisait payer le prix.

C'était une haine semblable à une langue de feu léchant leur échine et aiguillant leurs mésalliances. Et quand elle n'était pas éveillée, elle trouvait refuge au creux de leurs reins, aussi brûlants qu'elle.

Ce silence commençait à rendre Ron mal à l'aise. Excédé, il finit par lancer :

- Es-tu obligé de m'imposer ta présence même quand nous ne sommes pas en rendez-vous ?

- Voilà une façon de parler qui sonne bien professionnelle. Est-ce à cela que tu réduis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ron tentait de dissimuler son malaise sous un masque de colère grondante, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne trompait personne, pas même lui. Malfoy souriait, d'un de ces sourires où l'insolence triomphe à tel point qu'elle mettrait hors de lui un total inconnu.

- Tu t'en es sortis hier soir ? J'avoue que la visite de ce gêneur m'a laissé… Frustré. (Il eut une moue d'enfant gâté.) Je n'ai pas pu t'humilier jusqu'au bout.

Un poids blanc explosa entre ses côtes. Une sensation de froid. Il eut un étourdissement et dû s'adosser au mur. Malfoy n'allait pas… Pas ici, pas dans ce couloir, pas en plein jour. L'expression de Malfoy était devenue méprisante.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états. Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais, vois-tu, ce serait te donner trop d'importance, Weasley. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. Désolé de te déçevoir.

La ferme.

- Je viens de penser à un jeu amusant, continua-t-il alors que Ron se remettait péniblement. Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes avant que notre cours commun commence. Je veux que tu t'y rendes. Je te réserve une petite surprise !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il poursuivit son chemin comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, ses yeux gris fixés vers l'horizon lui donnant un air dur. Il paraissait léger, si fragile et pourtant si princier. Prétentieux. Ron ferma les yeux quelques instant, se calma. Puis il prit la direction de sa Salle Commune. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, vite. Et il lui fallait se dépêcher : il n'avait plus que vingt minutes.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Il arriva juste à temps pour le début des cours de potion. Les cachots étaient sombres et suintaient de partout, d'une étrange humeur un peu visqueuse dont aucun élève censé ne voulait connaître la provenance. Ron passa rapidement à côté des murs baveux pour venir s'asseoir auprès de Harry et Hermione, qui sortaient déjà leurs manuels. Du coin de l'œil il vit Malfoy saluer son arrivée d'un regard, puis continuer à faire semblant d'écouter ce que lui disait Parkinson. Ron s'assit à côté de Harry, sorti son livre et ses chaudrons, plongé dans un mutisme pensif. Quelle était donc cette surprise ? Malfoy avait-il réellement quelque chose en tête, ou allait-il improviser ? Rester dans l'ignorance le mettait à la torture.

- Ron !

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui le dévisageait en tapotant sa baguette sur son chaudron d'un air agacé. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui parlait. Puis elle se détendit et demanda :

- Tu n'as rien écouté. Ça ne va pas ?

Et voilà. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre « Non !» avant de fondre en larmes, néanmoins elle lui posait quand même la question.

- Si, si, ça va très bien, fit-il dans un sourire crispé. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Oooh, moi, je sais ce que tu as ! S'exclama Harry. Tu es amoureux !

- Hein ?

- Tu l'as dit à Harry et pas à moi ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas…

- Allez, dis-nous qui c'est…

Ron regarda Harry, une désolation totale peinte sur le visage. Lui parler, c'était comme brasser de l'air.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Oh, elle ne veux pas que ça se sache, dit Hermione d'un air pénétré. Elle ne doit pas être de Gryffondor.

- Ou alors, c'est un amour à sens unique…

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !

Ils se turent, surprit par cette brusque réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Agressif… C'est typique, chez lui.

Hermione acquiesça. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour leur répondre mais le professeur Rogue poussa la porte de la salle de classe dans un bruit de gonds rouillés. Toute conversation cessa aussitôt. Eclairé par la faible lumière du lieu, l'homme paraissait plus sinistre que jamais. Une robe noire et poussiéreuse, un nez busqué qui brillait comme s'il s'était frotté aux murs, des cheveux gras, mal coiffés, ne parvenaient pas à résumer le personnage. Il y avait chez Rogue quelque chose d'indescriptible qui dissuadait le quidam de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux, noirs et toujours secs sous des sourcils froncés en permanence. Il avait un corps mince et mou, nerveux mais nullement musclé. Il aurait pu être élancé si sa posture n'avait pas été si rigide. Ron se dit que sous sa robe, ses chairs devaient pendre de partout. Enfin, pour parfaire cette image, ses épaules étaient maculées de pellicules. Il ne les ôtait que pour les grandes occasions. Le professeur de potion était loin d'être le plus populaire parmi l'école. Même les autres professeurs semblaient l'éviter.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il alors que plus personne ne parlait.

Il jeta dédaigneusement son regard sur les visages levés vers lui. Ron n'aurait su dire si l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses élèves lui procurait ou non un quelconque plaisir. De sa voix grave et mesurée qu'on aurait cru sourdre derrière sa glotte tel un prédateur prêt à bondir, il continua :

- Ouvrez vos livres page 54. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à confectionner une potion de paralysie. (Les ingrédients s'inscrivaient au tableau.) A la base elle n'est pas mortelle, mais elle requiert une attention toute particulière, car le moindre faux pas dans sa préparation amènerait des muscles vitaux, comme le cœur, les poumons ou le cerveau, à s'immobiliser eux aussi. Pour sauver votre vie, inestimable aux yeux de notre cher directeur, il faudrait alors que je vous lance un sort extrêmement douloureux pour vous forcer à bouger… Car nous allons goûter cette potion, bien sûr.

Tous les élèves s'entre-regardèrent avec des mines déconfites. Si cette fois le professeur l'annonçait dès le début du cours, c'est qu'ils n'y couperaient pas.

- Bien, venez prendre les ingrédients.

Ils se levèrent tous dans un concert de chaises assourdissant.

- En silence ! Aboya Rogue.

En venant se servir au bureau du professeur, Ron entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

- Porte-toi volontaire.

Il voulut répondre, mais Malfoy s'éloignait déjà vers son chaudron.

C'était donc cela, la fameuse surprise. Il aurait dû y penser, venant de Malfoy on pouvait difficilement s'attendre à autre chose. Cependant, leur accord ne prenait en compte que le sexe. Ron se demandait s'il pouvait refuser, s'il oserait se dresser contre son maître chanteur…

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il pila, fit fondre, écrasa, éminça, touilla, mais se garda bien de goûter. Selon le manuel, la potion devait avoir une couleur vieil ocre terne et être totalement inodore. Hermione réussit la sienne à la perfection, Ron y réussit assez lui aussi, quoiqu'il la trouva encore trop brillante, quand à celle de Harry, elle était violet flamboyant, d'une texture proche du goudron et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était à mi-chemin entre la pisse rance et le fromage moisi. Une seule inhalation de cette mixture vous picotait le nez jusqu'aux amygdales.

Ron se félicita d'avoir réussi sa potion, s'il devait y goûter. Peut-être n'allait-il pas trop souffrir. Et de toute façon, il considérait avoir déjà subit plus douloureux que cela. Le grand sablier derrière l'homme en noir jeta sa dernière poignée de grains sablonneux comme on appuie sur l'interrupteur d'une chaise électrique. A cet instant, tous les jeunes sorciers à l'écusson lustré et à la baguette fière se sentaient comme des condamnés à mort, eux qui avaient pourtant toute la vie devant eux, qui leur tendait les bras.

Sur qui allait s'abattre le sadisme aveugle, cette fois ? Sur qui ?

Rogue se leva, jubilant. Son jeu préféré commençait. Et eux tous, ils crevaient de peur. Ah, il fallait les voir, ces adolescents dégénérés, déambuler à longueur de journée dans l'école en gloussant. Et où était-elle, leur prétendue assurance, maintenant ? Disparue ! Envolée, cette joie de vivre écœurante qui les caractérisait, ce mépris des études, ces problèmes creux et sans intérêts.

Des problèmes d'adolescents.

En ce moment précis, c'était lui leur problème, leur principale préoccupation. Et il jouissait, se masturbait avec leur peur. S'en gavant comme un porc, jusqu'à la nausée. Les mains jointes dans le dos, il observa un peu ses élèves : les Serpentard, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne choisirait personne de leur maison, avaient tous les yeux levés vers lui, et le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient la sentence divine. Parmi les Gryffondor, en revanche, il ne se trouvait personne pour oser le regarder. Personne pour oser le provoquer. Ils n'étaient pas si bêtes, finalement, ces lions domestiqués. Preuve que la peur conduit parfois à la sagesse.

- Un volontaire ? Demanda-t-il avec ravissement, sans que l'ébauche d'un sourire ait daigné rendre visite à ses lèvres pincées.

Evidemment, il n'allait y avoir personne. En outre, ce n'était pas tant l'attente d'une réponse mais le frisson soumis, peureux qui balayait l'assistance qu'il adorait. Ils frémissaient tous pour lui. Juste pour lui.

Cependant, à son grand étonnement, un élève dressa sa main tremblante.

Etait-il inconscient ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Rogue, le terrifiant professeur de potion, ne lui faisait-il pas peur ?

- Moi, monsieur, je suis volontaire.

Ron n'en revenait pas de dire cela. Il ne voulait pas boire cette fichue potion ! Il ne voulait pas ! Le mur de crasse en face de lui fixa ses prunelles dans son âme, fouillant, fouinant, cherchant le motif. Il paraissait d'autant plus frustré qu'il ne le trouvait pas.

Au moment où il avait levé la main, tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui. Les Serpentard le regardaient avec intérêt, comme s'il était une souris dans le vivarium d'un reptile, et les Gryffondor, avec incompréhension. Et aussi, avec une pointe de soulagement. Ça n'allait pas être eux ! Merlin soit loué… Hermione, choquée, échangeait avec lui un regard qui pouvait signifier : «Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, pauvre troll ? Baisse cette main tout de suite avant d'avoir à le regretter ! » Et Harry… Harry tentait d'ôter le plus discrètement possible de sa cravate mal nouée une goutte de sa potion, corrosive, qui avait déjà fait un trou dans le tissu rayé. Et plus il essayait, plus il se brûlait les doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron parla qu'il releva la tête, avec l'expression que l'on réserve habituellement aux questions que le professeur pose quand on est en pleine rêverie, et dont on n'a pas la réponse. L'impression de vide infini qui en résultait était encore accentuée par sa bouche entrouverte.

- Vous, monsieur Weasley ? Demanda Rogue, plus méfiant que jamais.

Un élève gambadant vers l'abattoir, la fleur au fusil ? De mémoire de professeur de potion, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Assurément, ce n'était pas normal.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Ron.

Les autres entendaient-ils son cœur battre à tout rompre ? Sentaient-ils la sueur au creux de ses mains ? Ces mains qu'il tenait fermées pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent… Pourvu que Rogue ne lui donne pas à boire la potion de Harry.

Mais Rogue n'en fit rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous et vos amis avez prévu, mais cela va échouer. Baissez votre main. (Il parlait sèchement.) Croyez-vous que je sois aussi stupide ? Lavande Brown, venez ici.

Lavande laissa échapper un petit couinement consterné, avant d'avancer vers le billot où Rogue n'allait pas manquer de trancher sa jolie tête. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Ron y aller ? S'il n'avait pas une si mauvaise réputation, le professeur ne se serait pas autant méfié. Maudit soit-il !

Tandis que la jeune fille se levait lentement, Ron coula un regard vers la table de Mafloy. Il s'attendait à voir la haine déformer ses traits, il s'attendait à ce que le blond soit aussi bouillonnant que son chaudron, mais une fois encore, la surprise l'emporta. Quoi ? Ses yeux ne le trompaient ils pas ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Malfoy, accoudé au bord de sa table, un sourire au coin des lèvres, soutenait son regard avec une satisfaction non feinte. Ainsi, il n'était pas en colère. Mais pourquoi être aussi ravi ? Rien ne s'était pourtant déroulé comme prévu.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Sur l'estrade grinçante, Lavande portait à sa bouche l'échantillon de sa potion ratée.

OoOoOoOoO

Lavande avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie. Ron s'était chargé de l'y conduire, saisissant là une occasion trop belle de fuir les murs suants. Il marchait calmement dans les couloirs. C'était le mois d'avril, il faisait beau et froid. Et il réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-il surprit cette expression de plaisir sur sa face enjôleuse ? A force de réflexions, il parvint à cette conclusion.

Pour Malfoy, le résultat comptait moins que le moyen pour y parvenir. Ainsi, le voir en proie aux affres de l'attente pendant le cours l'importait beaucoup plus que de le voir souffrir physiquement. Pareillement, on pouvait alors penser que ce qui lui procurait du plaisir n'était pas les viols répétés de Ron, mais la soumission totale à laquelle il le soumettait. D'ailleurs, s'il ne s'était agit que de sexe dès le début, Malfoy n'aurait nullement cherché à lui donner des ordres qui n'étaient pas sexuels, comme pour la potion. Finalement, le sexe n'était pour le Serpentard qu'un vecteur par le biais duquel il assouvissait sa passion.

Humiliations. Soumissions.

Ce que Malfoy recherchait avant tout, c'était la domination.

Ron en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet son frère George, profondément abîmé dans ses pensées lui aussi : aucun des deux n'avait vu l'autre.

Quand il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait, une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « Oh non. Pas lui ! » George semblait aussi gêné que lui.

- S'cuze, réussit-il à grommeler.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin le plus vite possible mais un filet de voix contrit l'interpella :

- Ron…

Ron se crispa, levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de t'éviter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? » Il s'était arrêté. Il attendait que l'autre parle, mais ne s'était pas retourné.

- Euh… Pour l'autre nuit, tu sais… Enfin, je voulais te dire que… Je suis avec toi.

Quelles paroles réconfortantes. Elles dégoulinaient de bonnes intentions. Il se força au calme et lui fit face lentement.

- Merci beaucoup. Je regrette que tu aies vu ça.

Ron omit d'ajouter que le pauvre George avait dû retomber dans les affres de ses propres souvenirs quand il avait vu son frère dans cet état. Après tout, même s'il était désolé pour Ron, celui-ci savait bien que c'était sur lui-même qu'il s'apitoyait. Rien de plus naturel. Mais il ne pouvait compatir, c'était plus fort que lui ; sur toutes les victimes de viol présentes à Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il percute celle qui l'avait surprit dans une activité aussi dégradante, qui s'était elle-même fait violentée, par le même sorcier, et qui, de surcroît, n'était autre que son propre frère ! Les évènements s'enchaînaient et il commençait à saturer. C'en était trop.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit dignement volte face, le nez levé, le sourcil haut, et s'éloigna à pas mesurés. Alors qu'il crevait d'envie de courir, n'importe où, n'importe comment. Il aurait tellement voulu lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, éclatant ce joli nez, ce visage inquiet. Pendant les quelques secondes que dura leur face à face, il avait failli déballer sans autre forme de procès le viol de George, lui donner des détails sordides, juste comme ça, pour voir. Voir sa réaction, voir la stupéfaction puis la honte teinter de carmin ses adorables pommettes, voir sa mâchoire se décrocher, ses yeux fuir.

Il aurait bien aimé le voir fuir, oui. Ployer devant lui.

Sa belle compassion de circonstance, il aurait voulu la briser, et c'est avec une jubilation presque extatique qu'il serait resté froid et dur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le violant une fois encore, perçant son âme en caoutchouc. Son âme, si facile à deviner. Car il n'était pas difficile de lire en lui, et c'était un jeu d'autant plus amusant qu'il tentait vainement de masquer ses émotions. Quel benêt. Ses émotions, Ron les lisait, les avait toujours lues sur son visage. Oh oui, qu'il aurait aimé violer son âme !

Et lorsque George, désemparé, se serait tourné vers lui, cherchant du réconfort, il n'aurait trouvé qu'une montagne de mépris.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de lui tourner le dos ? Peut-être parce qu'après tout, c'était son frère. Et si son frère savait qu'il connaissait son secret, il pouvait en parler avec un autre de leur frère, et de fil en aiguille cette petite vengeance de rien du tout opérée sur George allait gangrener chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Et pour finir tout retomberait sur lui, Ron. La famille est, finalement, un excellent moyen de pression.

Aussi s'était-il contenté de ne rien dire et de passer humblement son chemin. La cloche sonna. Les couloirs se remplirent, petit à petit. Des faces riantes, de longs cheveux qui volent librement. Des secrets. Des chuchotements. On se jauge, ou on s'évite du regard. On salue un ami. Ron fendait la foule, le visage fermé. Personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Il retournait dans la salle commune, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ne fit pas attention aux élèves qui couraient en sens inverse et tentaient de fuir les bombes à encre de Peeves. Ce n'est que lorsque son rire cascada dans ses cheveux qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Le fantôme lui lança cinq de ses armes aqueuses, qui atteignirent toutes leur cible. Il s'enfuit sous les jurons de Ron, désarmé mais jubilant.

Quand Ron passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il ignora royalement les quelques garçons et filles qui pouffaient, ainsi que les ricanement sarcastiques du tableau. En passant, il frotta son bras maculé contre la peinture. Les rires ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en récriminations outrées.

Il fallu trois jours et une vingtaine de douches au Rouge et Or pour ôter toute nuance de bleu enchanté sur sa personne. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, une tornade noire aux lunettes rondes le saisit vivement par les épaules, manquant faire tomber le peignoir qu'il avait rapidement passé sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais pas quoi ? Hurla presque Harry à ses oreilles.

- Non, répondit Ron le plus calmement possible.

- Il va y avoir une fête, une grande fête !

- Génial.

Sur le moment, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il commençait à avoir froid et son oreille gauche bourdonnait. Mais Harry, tout sourire, était ravi.

- Et sais-tu qui sera l'invité d'honneur ?

- Non, répéta Ron d'un ton agacé qui aurait fait comprendre sans mal à n'importe quel abruti qu'il était particulièrement énervé.

- Ce sera George, dit Seamus, que Ron n'avait pas vu auparavant.

Absorbé dans la lecture d'un roman depuis un bon moment, c'était la première fois qu'il pipait mot.

- Oh Seamus, t'es pas drôle ! Je voulais l'annoncer à Ron.

- Pourquoi ferait-on une fête pour lui ? Interrompit Ron.

- Pour lui remonter le moral, pardi ! Tout le monde a bien vu qu'il était déprimé. Faisons lui une belle surprise, d'accord ?

Ron étira sa bouche en un large sourire. « Remonter le moral » était une sorte de code secret, un langage universel qui, en vérité, voulait surtout dire : « On va bien se bourrer la gueule ». Et qui disait Gryffondor ivres morts, disait forcément moins de personnes pouvant faire attention à lui, puisqu'elles seraient écroulées ou vomissantes. Il pourrait donc vaquer à ses occupations plus facilement. Peut être pourrait-il enfin récupérer les souvenirs… Oui… C'était ce soir-là où jamais.

Il répondit à Harry sur un ton enjoué. Bien sûr qu'ils iraient ! George avait tellement besoin de réconfort…

Les jours précédant la fête, tout le monde s'activa discrètement, rassemblant plus d'alcool que nécessaire, jouant aux conspirateurs. Ron avait annoncé à Harry qu'il savait comment faire tomber Malfoy. L'ultime secret du blond était caché dans sa chambre, et si Harry voulait bien l'aider en détournant l'attention pendant qu'il le cherchait, ils pourraient lui faire perdre la face devant toute l'école. Harry était partant. Mais attention, pas un mot de tout ceci à Hermione ! Elle était capable de tout gâcher, avec ses principes moraux.

Enfin, le jour J arriva. Le soir était tombé, enveloppant avec lui dans l'obscurité tous les Gryffondor. Ils attendaient, chope à la main, dans le velours de la nuit naissante. Plus rien ne bougeait, à peine se contentait-on de respirer. Ils attendaient George. Une grande blonde imposante l'avait vu s'éveiller près du lac, dans le parc. Il ne tarderait plus.

Soudain, le tableau à l'entrée s'ébranla, un rai de lumière s'enfuit dans le silence. Il était là.

* * *

C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin. Merde à tous.


End file.
